Hidden Lies and Shadowed Past
by Angelic Cruxis
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura get a new member addition to the team which is only one of the many mysterious events and she has secrets that she is keeping from them. They try to figure them out while fighting Orochim.'s borther.SasOC. Reviews Apreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

By: Angelic Cruxis

Chapter 1

Wake-Up Call

Naruto Uzumaki , a 13 year old boy with blonde spiky hair and blue-eyes, was currently sprawled out on his bed when the cool mid-afternoon breeze nipped his toes. He stirred and finally about after five minutes have having his toes being bitten by the wind he sat up.

He looked around the room sleepily and occasionally ran his hand through his hair, haphazardly I might add. The room was small and contained his large rectangular bed that took up most of half of the room, a small dresser (where he keeps his matching jumpsuits. J), and a night stand next to his bed which held an alarm clock, his headband, and perhaps a couple of old magazines.

After he got about half-way woken up, he flung his covers back to reveal his black pajamas bottoms he wore to bed the last night (He would've worn his pajama top too but it went missing a couple nights ago.). Groggily, he stared at the clock which read 11:49. Then he just remembered. He was supposed to have a training session with Kakashi and his teammates in the forest at 12:00! Which was about 11minutes from then!

He (Remember he is still only half asleep) hurriedly threw, not literally, his shoes on and tied his bandana on his head and he ran out of his dormitory door, almost forgetting to close it behind him.

Naruto ran as fast as he could. He wanted to get there, to the forest before Sakura and Sasuke because he wanted to impress Sakura by being there earlier than he usually is.

Sakura, a 12 and a half year old female with pink hair and aqua green eyes wearing a red and white kimono that went down to mid-thigh with some black caprice underneath with some tennis shoes, walked with Sasuke, a 13 year old boy with black hair and onyx eyes wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a high collar type thing, with shorts with pieces of material strapped to his wrists with belts, with sandals, down a city path that headed toward the forest. The natural sounds were so pretty and so were the sounds of the people doing everyday activities.

Sakura was basically thinking about ways to change her hair so it would cover up her mutinously large forehead making it not look so, well, mutinously large. Sasuke on the other hand was thinking of ways to improve his jutsu so it would use less chakra, when suddenly a topless boy with blonde hair and blue-eyes (you guessed it, Naruto!) went running past the two.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at her.

"The Loser?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Yup." Sakura answered him. "Should we follow him to see how much trouble he causes?" She questioned him back.

"When has Naruto ever NOT caused trouble?" Sasuke asked Sakura back.

"Good point." Sakura says and together they run after the topless guy running through the town.

Naruto came to the edge of town where the trees began to cluster. **Good**, he thought, **I am almost there**. Then suddenly the forest began to unfold out in front of him in a couple steps. He kept on running straight into the heart of the forest. He ran like he knew the forest, every rock, vine, and leaf of every tree, like the back of his hand.

Finally in a clearing shaded by the overgrowth of the tree above he spotted his sensei Kakashi. There was a man recognized as Iruka who was talking to Kakashi and behind him stood a girl a little younger than Naruto himself. **Whoa!**, thought Naruto, **why is Iruka talking to Kakashi and who is that girl?** Suddenly Sakura and Sasuke came up right behind him.

The conversation came to a complete halt and all the attention turned upon Naruto and his unknown topless ness. The girl, who was 12 and a half and had brown hair and amazingly light blue eyes. She was wearing a long, sky blue, shirt which went down towards past her knees and she wore tight black caprice under it and wore sandals. Upon her neck she wore a necklace which upon that hung two crystals that formed a heart. Naruto then thought she was pretty cute.

"Sensei," Naruto began. "I am here for training!" He yelled.

The girl giggled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked her.

":It is hysterical to me that you train like that everyday." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her back. "I wear this everyday."

She giggled more.

"I don't see what is so funny." Naruto said.

"Well," Sakura said and Naruto turned around to face her. "It could be that you're half naked and in your pajama bottoms."

At this, Naruto looked down at himself and blushed. He turned around to look at the girl and Kakashi rubbing the back of his head. He took off running back to his dorm and got dressed as fast as he could, and guess what. Naruto got back exactly as the clock struck 12.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Recruit

Now that Naruto came back dressed in his orange jumpsuit, he overheard the two adults talking, with Sakura and Sasuke listening intently. And with the girl still standing near Iruka.

"Hey! What's going on?" Naruto asked stepping in on the conversation.

"Iruka is trying to talk." Sakura answered Naruto.

Apparently Sakura said it loud enough that it interrupted Iruka and he cleared his throat. Sakura looked at him and bowed. "I'm sorry, please continue." She said to him.

They quieted.

"As I was saying Yintora's group has disbanded resulting of the illness that their Sensei Jomei suffered." Iruka said looking at Kakashi.

"Indeed, he seemed to be in a bad condition." Kakashi replied to him.

"But the whole point as to me bringing her here was to ask the sensei if one would train her but none would suffice the task I asked of them to do." Iruka said.

Throughout this, Sakura and Sasuke were paying attention, but Naruto was staring at the girl standing behind Iruka.

**Man, she's so hot**, Naruto thought, with a dreamy look on his face luckily no one noticed. **I think she may be even hotter than Sakura! Or maybe they are equal, but one thing is for sure. I'm going to make both of them mine!**

"I will gladly accept the task of training Yintora." Kakashi said.

"Good, then I want to talk to you about something first." Iruka said and he put his arm around Kakashi and led him over a couple feet, far away enough so that no kid could hear them.

Sakura ran to Yintora but on the way she accidentally whacked Naruto in the face bringing him to his senses, and then Naruto followed her over there. Sasuke just slowly walked his way over there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." Sakura said offering her hand to Yintora.

"Glad to meet you Sakura, I am Yintora Naikuramorein." She rejecting Sakura's hand but she bowed instead.

Then Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way to make his introduction to make himself known. "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! DESTINED TO BE THE FIFTH HOKAGE OF KOHONA!" He yelled.

"Pleasure." Yintora said as she bowed again.

Sasuke just stood there saying nothing, staring at the peculiar girl the same age as Sakura.

Naruto suddenly just popped up in front of Sasuke's face. "What, is Sasuke too scared to say 'hi' to a girl." Naruto mocked Sasuke in a baby voice.

Sasuke then backhanded Naruto.

"Ahhhh, Uchiha." Yintora said staring at his eyes. "Your reputation is well known." Then she bowed to him, not breaking eye contact.

Sakura stared at the sight. **What is it that she has that I don't have?**, Sakura wondered inside her own thoughts. **I mean I want to stare longingly into his eyes too**.

Then all of a sudden Naruto came up and put his arm around Sakura. "You know, you can still be my lady." He said.

Sakura looked at him with an evil glare in her eyes. Naruto took a step back and Sakura pounced on him beating on him left and right.

All of the chaos stopped when Kakashi came back and Iruka nodded to him and he jumped into the trees.

"I see that you have met your newest team member." Kakashi said to them.

"What, she's our new teammate?" Naruto asked everyone because remember he wasn't listening to the conversation, his mind was somewhere else.

"Duh, Naruto." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Yes, she is Naruto. Now for your training today, this is your field." Kakashi said spreading his arms out gesturing to the whole forest. "You each will each need to defeat your opponent and which in this case are yourselves. But there need not be fatalities. Just tire out your opponent and take their chakram." Kakashi finished and he handed each pupil a chakram. "Go!" He said and he took out his Make-out Paradise book and started reading it in the clearing.

Three of the kids jumped into the trees, leaving Naruto on the ground. "What happened to ready, or set?" He asked and all of a sudden a chakram barely almost nicked his face and planted itself in the side of the tree.

Then all of a sudden Yintora jumped out of the tree and landed 5 feet to the side of where Naruto was facing. Then she flipped over him grabbed her chakram.

Naruto chucked his chakram at Yintora and she was replaced by a piece of bark.

**Substitution-jutsu**, Naruto thought. **She's pretty good**.

Then Yintora jumped out of the tree right above where the piece of bark lay and grabbed Naruto's chakram out of it.

**Damn, she's really good**, he thought. **But I'm better**. Then he concentrated and nearly five copies of himself appeared. "Reinforcements just arrived and you're in for a world of hurt."

Yintora just looked at him funny.

All five Narutos made different hand sign at once and all together they shouted, "Flaming Inferno!" And fire came rushing out of their palms and just before it hit Yintora, she threw the chakrams into the air.

The body dissipated and all Narutos looked at each other then all of a sudden they hear behind them, "Reaping Tiger Claws!"

They turn around to see a gust of wind form into a shape of tiger claws and it wiped out all of Naruto's doppelgangers and wore Naruto down. Naruto had enough strength to lift his head up from his position on the ground and see where it came from. It was Yintora.

**Damn, she beat me**, Naruto thought laying his head back down. **I never expected her doppelganger**.

Then those chakram that Yintora's doppelganger threw up, by the force of gravity, had to come back down and they were heading for Naruto's face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed. His closed his eyes expecting it would help to not see when he was going to die. But when it didn't cause pain in a couple second he opened his eyes to see Yintora standing above his head holding the two chakrams in each of her hands.

"Nice try." Yintora said to Naruto laying on the ground. Then she smiled and jumped up onto the trees.

**Dude, she is hot**, Naruto thought. **Especially when she smiles**.

Then using his arms, he army crawled over to Kakashi who was sitting against a tree, and propped himself up beside him.

"Impressive isn't she?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Well, uhhhh…yeah…I mean….I guess so." Naruto answered him.

Sasuke was hopping through the trees when he came to another opening. He landed there and all of a sudden a chakram was thrown at his back.

He spun around and caught it and using his own chakram he threw both of then back, pinning the perpetrator's hands to a nearby tree. This perpetrator happened to be Sakura.

Sasuke was about 8 feet away from Sakura and the tree when all of a sudden two more chakrams were thrown and pinned Sakura's feet to the tree. Those chakram happened to be Naruto's and Yintora's.

Sasuke looked around for the person and didn't see anything. Then he felt a hand on his back.

He turned around to try and see who it was but the person was using his hand to detect which way he was going to move. Then the person followed him.

Too smart for this Sasuke back flipped and was able to face the being.

It was Yintora. She turned around and faced Sasuke.

"Judging by how many chakrams you acquired, I'd say you beat Naruto. I would congratulate you, but Naruto isn't much of a challenge." Sasuke told Yintora.

'Keep talking Uchiha and I'll have yours as well." She said to him.She stood there making hand signs so fast that Sasuke couldn't figure out what she was planning to do.

**Time to use the Sharingan eye**, Sasuke thought and he blinked and all of a sudden there was his Sharingan eyes.

Yintora noticed this and she blinked and all of a sudden her pupils disappeared. She kept continuing her hand signs.

**Damn it**, Sasuke thought, **Why can't I tell what she's going to do?**

"Tiger Instincts!" She yelled and she back flipped onto a nearby tree and climbed up it in to the leaves above similarly like a tiger.

Sasuke followed her and jumped directly vertically into the leaves.

From where Sakura was pinned, she couldn't see anything and the only thing she could hear was the rustling of leaves.

And a couple seconds later, Sasuke was thrown from the treetop onto the ground covered with scrapes and bruises.

Yintora jumped down form out of the tree and walked over to Sakura.

She stopped for a second and blinked her eyes and her pupils came back.

Yintora pulled out all of the chakrams that held Sakura to the tree and Sakura crumpled to the ground from being pinned to the tree for so long.

Then Yintora walked to the direction of the clearing that contained her Sensei.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked him crawling over to him.

Sasuke said not a word but stood up and started hobbling the way Yintora did and then after a couple seconds Sakura did the same.

Naruto saw Yintora walk into the clearing, naught a scratch on her skin, carrying all four chakrams.

**Damn, she must be good, she has all four chakrams**, Naruto thought with a big grin on his face.

Yintora approached Kakashi and threw the chakrams at his feet, then she fell backwards.

Sasuke soon came afterwards followed by Sakura.

He came over and offered his hand to her to lift her up.

Yintora took it and got lifted up.

While there hands were connected Sasuke could feel a lot of energy surging through his hand and released it very quickly after she was up.

"Very good Yintora." Kakashi congratulated. "Though I wasn't expecting this. I thought one of my usual pupils would have succeeded, much less having Sasuke fail."

Yintora walked toward him and stumbled but still maintained her ground.

"Maybe you should go rest a bit, hmmmmmmmmm." Kakashi said to her with a secretive look in his eye that only Yintora understood.

"That I shall Sensei, that I shall." Yintora said and she slowly left the clearing and headed for the dormitories.

"Well, I guess I'll go rest too." Naruto said standing up and stretching obviously feeling much better.

"No you are not. You didn't win the challenge, therefore, you shall not rest until the lesson is completely over." Kakashi said to Naruto and then Naruto sat down criss-cross applesauce huffily.

"Now for the next part of the lesson, we will-----" Kakashi was interrupted.

"Sensei, why couldn't I read her jutsu?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Were her eyes pupil-less?" Kakashi asked then after a long thoughtful pause.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and both exchanged glances.

"Indeed they were Sensei." Sakura answered.

"Ahh, she is a special one indeed." Kakashi mumbled to himself loud enough so that they could hear it.

"What was that, Sensei?" Naruto asked getting interested in the conversation.

"Oh nothing,." Kakashi covered up. "The power she posses is the Jyth eyes."

"The Jyth eyes?" Sakura was kind of confused.

"The Jyth Eyes enables the wielder to block the signals meant to intercept the brain, including signals sent from the Sharingan eye to determine the type of jutsu." Kakashi stated.

"That explains something but what about those weird jutsu move that involve a tiger? Those are wickedly awesome but none I have ever seen before." Naruto said.

"Probably self-taught moves." Kakashi guessed.

"One more question." Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi called on him.

"What did you and Iruka talk about." He asked.

Kakashi didn't want to say because it depended on the person that was the subject of the talk whether they wanted to shared it or not, but then he didn't want to lie. He was trying to think of an answer that would suffice. There was a notoriously long pause. "Ummmmm, class is out for today." He said then he jumped up into the trees so no more questions would be asked.

Then the kids started walking back to the dormitories.

"I'm so smart. I asked him a simple question and class was out early." Naruto said striding up to Sakura who was walking next to Sasuke. She was worried because Sasuke looked really pissed.

"No you're not smart Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at him. "They're obviously hiding something from us!"

Naruto stopped walking. "Well just because you got beat by a girl doesn't mean you have to go off accusing of conspiracy."

And all of them were silent on their way back to the dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Other Two

The day after wasn't any better for Naruto either. It was Saturday, and a day in which they didn't have lessons so he thought it best he got acquainted better with all of the girls in the ninja academy no matter what ranking. So he just waltzed into the main dormitory building with a can of paint and painted 'Naruto was here!' in bright red paint across the dorm advisor's room. But he was caught by Iruka who at the time was talking to the girls' dorm advisor Anko about something about a person, but when Iruka came out with a big 'o' lathered all across his chest.

So Naruto was taken to the Hokage. But there was a meeting between the Sensei of all of the ninja groups and between whether who would take the other two children of Yintora's group.

"So Kaori will go to the one sand Sensei who has room, and Kikio will go to Guy's group I suppose." The Hokage announced. "Now that matter is done with now move out." He finished and then Naruto saw a girl of 13 who had light blue hair that was tied into a bow with chop sticks into the knot and the ends of the bow went down to her butt and it had pink tips. She had pink eyes and was wearing a really short lavender kimono that only went up to mid thigh but she was wearing short black shorts underneath. She was leaving with Guy which Naruto thought that she was to replace Rock Lee. Then he saw a long platinum haired boy of 14 wearing a maroon kimono type shirt and black pants that were baggy at the legs. He was leaving with whom Naruto realized was Gaara's master.

Within a matter of seconds everyone left the room and Iruka approached the Hokage with Naruto.

Iruka started to speak. "Lord Hokage this time Naru-----"

"I do not want to hear it Iruka, for I am far too tired, to explain the consequences to someone who will just go and do it again." Hokage said holding the bridge of his nose. Ten he straightened up. "All I want to say is that Iruka has the permission to discipline by whatever are his means the next time you do what you did wrong this time." He said and Naruto looked confused.

"Just go Naruto, and say 'hi' to my great-granddaughter if you meet her."

And immediately Naruto left before he could say anything else.

At he library Sakura was helping Sasuke look up more information on the Jyth eye. They were sitting at a desk which was seated right in front of a bookshelf. Sakura was sitting by Sasuke and Ino was sitting like 5 chairs away.

'Jyth eye - ' Sasuke read to himself. 'an eye that enables the wielder to block the signals meant to intercept the brain; disables the sight to see because the pupils disappear' Sakura was reading the exact same passage when Ino slumped forward.

"You know you should go out with Ino. I mean she smart and pretty, talented, popular, and I'm not saying this because I'm jealous of her for having a normal sized forehead." Sakura said.

Sasuke ignored what she said. "Ino, get back to your own head. At least your head is idealistic and big enough for holding your ego."

Sakura got a disgusted look on her face and Ino sat up and Sakura returned to normal and they kept on reading.

Ino sat there thinking for a couple minutes and she slumped forward again.

"Ino, I would appreciate it if you would not try to infiltrate my mind."

Sakura and Sasuke looked behind them and there stood Yintora with her Jyth eyes activated heading toward the exit with three books in her hand.

Suddenly Ino sat up still with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Thank you." Yintora said and she continued toward the exit.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up and turned her around by her shoulder.

"How do you see?" He asked curious about how she was doing it.

Then he let go of her shoulder.

"You don't always see with these." She said touching Sasuke's eyes. "Sometimes you have to see with this." Yintora said putting her hand near his heart.

"You mean you see with your heart?" Sasuke asked.

"No, the heart is not capable of producing any means of sight necessary. What I am talking about is you chakra."

Then Sasuke felt it again, that enormous amount of power radiating from her skin. This time he understood why. It was because she was using her chakra to see. He thought. **But that would mean……**

Then Ino stood up and pointed at Sasuke. "How dare you cheat on me with that, that obnoxious little brat!"

"Number 1, I'm not even going out with you." Sasuke said calmly still with his back turned away from her. "And-----" He started to say but Yintora put her hand on his lips and she opened her eyes and Sasuke noticed that her Jyth eyes were gone but he still felt the energy flowing from her hands.

"Shhhhhh." She shushed him silently and Then Yintora walked over and put her arm around Ino and lead her away.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. **Could Sasuke really have feelings for this girl he has hardly known for over a few days?** She thought to herself as Sasuke kept staring the toward the entrance with Ino and Yintora behind him several yards.

Then all of a suddenly Sasuke and Sakura heard this shrill scream followed by, "YOU WOULDN'T!" yelled in Ino's voice.

They turned around and saw a happy Yintora coming back to them.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked Yintora.

"I told her I would tell Sasuke something that wasn't true if she didn't leave Sasuke alone when he was trying to study. She said he wouldn't believe me and so I said 'who would he rather believe, a stalking girlfriend wanna-be or his teammate.' and that took care of her" Yintora said. "But now, I have to go learn proper ninjutsu techniques." and she smiled. "See you later Sasuke and Sakura!" and she left the library.

Sasuke smiled and Sakura looked at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"She can't learn how to master proper ninjutsu techniques because she forgot her books." He said gesturing to the books on the desk and he wasn't smiling because she forgot the books, more because of the evidence that they could retrieve from this opportunity.

"Listen up you three!" Guys yelled."If you haven't met your new teammate, she's is right here." He gestured toward Kikio to Neji and Tenten. They were located on a rugged path that was located in the middle of the forest. "Now the last one back to town has to buy me a milkshake."

Kikio raised her hand.

"What is it Kikio?" He asked her.

"Why are we running on Saturday? Isn't it supposed to be our weekend?" She asked back cheerfully. She was one of the people that were happy almost practically all the time.

"We are running because I told you to. Now ready, go!" Guy yelled. Then he disappeared in a gust of smoke.

And Neji and Tenten coughed. But when they did Kikio bent down really fast and stuck knives in the front part of their sandals, so that they couldn't move because it went into the ground.

The smoke cleared and the only one who took off because they could was Kikio.

Tenten was able to get the knife out of her shoes leaving Neji in the dust.

In the end, Neji had to take off his sandal. And since the road was too bumpy and winding he thought, **He didn't specify how exactly we had to get to town**, so he jumped into the trees and tried to make his way back to Kohona.

They ran and ran as fast as they could and finally they all crossed the line together, even though when the forest ended Neji had to walk on the ground and he just had to grit and bear it. And they all stood worn out in front of Guy together.

"Hmmmmm." He mused. Then he got all excited. "I guess that mean you all have to buy me milkshakes!" And each of them spilled money form the pockets and guy rushed inside of the milkshake store to his right.

Neji stood up and looked at Kikio. "What's your problem?!" He said shoving Kikio to the side of the building.

Kikio got pissed and shoved him back. "Maybe I have the same problem your having!" she yelled back at him. And for a period of two minutes they sat there pushing each other when all of a sudden Neji grabbed her and kissed her.

Tenten watched in shock.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole." Kikio said to him.

"I don't know. Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Neji asked her back and they kissed again.

They came back up for air again. "Why do you have to be so hot?" Neji asked her.

Then she pushed away from Neji. "Why do you have to be such a air filled pig headed bastard?" Then Kikio stormed off.

Then Neji looked at Tenten. "You're a girl, tell me why did she do that?"

"I think she thought that you were trying to take advantage of her." Tenten answered.

"Humph! What do women know." Neji said out loud and then Tenten got pissed and she stormed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto's 'Sexy No Jutsu'

Sakura snuck out of her dormitory at noon, on Sunday, carrying a bundle and made her way outside. Then she bumped into Yintora and the contents in her bundle went flying everywhere. It was clothes.

"What are you doing sneaking clothes out of the dormitory?" Yintora asked her.

"Uhhhh, laundry. Yep got to do that laundry." Sakura lied rubbing the back of her head.

"Laundry, right." Yintora looked at her suspiciously. Then she smiled. "Okay, have fun!" she yelled and went on her way.

Sakura finally snuck outside. She brought some of her clothes to an alley way. There were Naruto and Sasuke there waiting for her.

She handed the clothes to Naruto and asked Sasuke, "Ummm, why again won't you let me do it. I mean because it would be much easier."

"Well, because girls are notorious for being bad liars and telling each other everything." Naruto stated. They both looked at him holding and examining the clothes."What if I am to put these on I'm going to need a little bit of privacy."

"Naruto, you're dressing in an alleyway. There really isn't much privacy." Sakura said.

"Still I want as much privacy as I'm allowed." He said. Then Sakura and Sasuke turned around.

"I don't want you going because you could get in trouble. I rather have Naruto do it because he's notorious for getting in trouble and besides he said he wanted to go somewhere after he did this." Sasuke stated to Sakura, Naruto dressed.

"Okay, how do I look?" Naruto asked and he turned into a girl just as Sasuke and Sakura turned around. Now he looked like a 13 year old girl with two ponytails wearing a pink T-shirt that read 'HOT' with red letters. He wore a jeans skirt that went to his knees, and sandals.

"And guess what?" Naruto started in his now girly voice. "I came up with the perfect name for myself: Naruta Uzumakia!" He yelled.

Sakura giggled at the sight.

"Oh yeah, that name is really unsuspicious." Sakura stated sarcastically.

"Oh!" Naruto said angrily. "You're just jealous because I look better in your clothes than you do." He said snottily to her.

Sasuke held Sakura back because she was trying to claw Naruto's face off of him.

"Ladies calm down now." Sasuke said.

"Oh that right, a I'm a lady now, so I can do this!" He yelled and he slugged Sasuke really hard in the arm and kicked him in the shin. "And since I'm a lady, you can't hurt me back."

Sasuke was barely affected by Naruto's blows. He went up to Naruto threw him to the wall and took a knife to his neck. "Naruto, quit being cocky. I always thought of you as a girl and I wasn't afraid to hurt you then so I'm not afraid to hurt you now. Now if you screw this up I will kill you." Sasuke said and he retracted the knife from Naruto's throat.

"Now here are the books." Sasuke stated and took the three books out of his pocket and gave them to Naruto who know now examining the empty purse that came along with Sakura's bundle.

He put the books inside of the purse and put his hand to his temple.

"Naruta Uzumakia, reporting for duty!" Naruto said.

"Okay so here's Yintora's dorm number." Sakura said stuffing it into Naruto's hand and closing it.

"Okay." He said and he happily skipped toward the girls' dormitory.

"The dormitories were lined up along left side the hall just like the boys' dormitories were and he looked at the piece of paper as he walked down the hall. The sunlight illuminated the hallway a little, but not much since the sun was shining directly on the top of the roof.

**No not that one, not that one either.** He thought as he passed each door. **Ooooooh, I'm getting close! Ahh here we are. Number 1.**

He turned and stood in front a door with a big number 1 on it. He entered the room.

Naruto expected it to be all bright colored and girly, Yintora's was different, but not quite the opposite. Her room was a medium-sized dorm, like usual ones that were really tiny. It was painted maroon and the most noticeable thing you saw a you walked into the room was the gigantic seven foot white tiger painting on her wall.

There was not a bed in her room but a mat of about a half an inch upon the middle of the floor and upon the mat, facing the tiger on the wall, was Yintora, meditating.

"Hello Naruto." She said.

"Uhhhhh, what are you talking about? I'm Naruto, I mean Naruta, and I'm looking for my dorm." He lied through his teeth..

"Naruto," Yintora paused. "You're a girl right now. And just like other girls you lie horribly, just like Sakura." She didn't move. "Ohh, and make sure to tell her that."

"Okay." Naruto said knowing he was caught. "I just brought your books you left at the library."

"Thanks." She said. "Put them on the dresser in that corner." Yintora pointed to the dresser in the upper left hand corner of the room.

As he walked further into Yintora's room, he was engulfed by the smell of candles, millions and millions of them around her room.

He navigated his way through the candles, to the dresser in the back of the room, following the right wall, then the back wall.

He got to the dresser and he put the books down.

Then Naruto followed along the left wall and then he burnt his foot while following the upper wall.

"Oooooooow!" Naruto yelled hopping about like an idiot. "Ow, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot." He steadied himself on another dresser by the door.

Upon the dresser was a photograph of the Hokage and Yintora and what seemed to be her parents and her grandparents.

**Ahhhhhh!**, Naruto thought. **So Yintora is the Hokage's great-grandchild! Cool! That makes Konohamaru her uncle!**

Then Naruto overcame the pain and waltzed outside the dorm and shut the door quietly behind himself, leaving Yintora to keep meditating.

**I give the results of this to Sasuke later, right now I'm going to go have some fun.** Naruto thought and he ran off down the hall.

"They'll pay for what they did to my brother!" Yelled Takari. He was too, pale faced and had short light blonde hair. He was in his late 20s and had these strange scars that went across his eyes. He wore a black and white kimono shirt and black pants over lapped by a skirt that went down to his knees. It too was black. He also bore sandals.

He and his demonic cronies were perched atop the mountain, underneath some trees, that bared the faces of the Hokages. The sun was beginning to set and their plan was to be set in motion that night.

"They'll pay for what they did to Orochimaru!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke's Confrontation

"….And for your punishment you'll have to run five laps around the village of Kohona." Iruka said to Naruto, standing on the outskirts of Kohona, with once again his jumpsuit on.

Naruto was in trouble this time because, while he was still a girl, he went and cut a whole in girls' bathhouse's wall in which he was able to peek into and not paying attention to his appearance he turned back into a boy wearing girl clothes. Then Iruka came up behind him and caught him red-handed.

Now here he was on the outskirts of Kohona receiving his punishment from Iruka.

"You know, why don't you punish yourself? You were in the girls' dorm too." Naruto mouthed back.

"Now I will be back here when you are done. Now go." Iruka said and he jumped onto the rooftops and out of sight.

Naruto started running on the narrow road path that ran around Kohona right next to the forest.

After about a half a lap, here comes Sasuke running through the forest, at the same pace as Naruto, parallel to Naruto.

"What's the verdict since evidently you didn't give me it before you decided to go have some fun and ended up being caught for it." Sasuke said slowing down for a tired Naruto that was apparently out of breath.

"There was nothing much except that she didn't have a bed and that she is the Hokage's great-granddaughter!" Naruto yelled standing straight.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"That she was the Hokage's great-granddaughter?" Naruto asked back.

"No, the other thing." Sasuke said.

"Oh! You mean the part that she didn't have a bed?" said Naruto.

"Well if she doesn't have a bed then what does she use?" Sasuke accidentally thought aloud.

"Well, she was meditating on a mat when I got there." Naruto stated.

"What!? Yintora was in there when you did that." Sasuke was pissed now.

"Hey, Sasuke. It's cool. She didn't suspect a thing." Naruto said trying to be cool but failed miserably.

Sasuke calmed down. **Now I know specifically know what she is hiding.**, Sasuke thought.

Naruto bent down to stretch. "So are you going to run these five laps with me?" Naruto asked standing up after he was done. He looked at the spot where Sasuke used to stand and he wasn't standing there anymore.

"Awwww man!" Naruto yelled and then continued his punishment.

The sun was fading and in an old abandoned building, Yintora walked the hallways.

The light was obscured so that the her hair shadowed out the upper part of her face.

She was about half way down the hall from either direction.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice asked from the opposite side of the hall that she wasn't facing.

Yintora bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She replied and she headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled, but she wouldn't head his words.

She reached the door handle when Sasuke spoke again. "I know of your condition." He stated.

She turned around and saw the figure of Sasuke, with the same effect of the light, standing at the other side of the hall.

They both advanced toward each other. Then they both stopped in the middle of the hall standing right beside each other, not in front of one another. Both stood there for a few minutes, not saying a word to one another, just staring straight at the opposite ends of the halls from whence they came.

"It figures. Even though all of the Senseis' promises were true on behalf of there life, I knew it would be a matter of time before someone got nosy and stuck it where it doesn't belong." Yintora said, her voice being cold.

"It's a serious problem, and with it you're putting you and your team at stake!" Sasuke yelled.

Yintora sniggered. "Funny, it almost sounded as if you actually cared for my welfare."

"Well I do, because if it turns into a problem you could let your team down which is what I care about more." Sasuke stated.

"What does it matter. After all of my previous Senseis spilled the beans, it was off to a new Sensei." Yintora said dully.

"Does it have a diagnostic name?" Sasuke asked Yintora.

"No it doesn't." Yintora stated. "It is just that my chakra just doesn't have the ability to contain itself in my body for more than it has to, meaning tha------"

"You're leaking chakra." Sasuke finished. "How bad is it?" Sasuke asked Yintora another question.

"The worst case they have ever seen." Yintora stated to him. "I have to meditate every few hours to refill my chakra completely, then it starts all over again. But when I lose nearly all of my chakra, without recharging, I will die, because if either your energy or chakra out you will die." She said.

"Why then don't you just turn your chakra into energy, to save it?" Sasuke asked her.

"Can't." Yintora answered. "Born without the ability to convert my chakra into energy."

"But don't you have to convert energy into chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"That is correct, but then I am a very special child. Born with a gift and a curse." Yintora answered him.

"Gift?" Sasuke looked puzzled.

"The Jyth eye." Yintora stated.

"Of course right." Sasuke said.

They both stood there in silence as the shadow over Kohona continued to rise.

"Well, I only consulted you about this to prove I was right." Sasuke said and he then took a step forward.

"Wait!" Yintora yelled, her voice softened very suddenly. Then she took Sasuke hand to hold him back.

Sasuke stopped and took a step backward. Then Yintora released his hand.

"You must promise to never tell anyone." Yintora said.

"I promise." Sasuke promised. Then he started walking forward.

Yintora grabbed his hand again, and she soon released at as soon as he stepped back so that they were once again parallel to each other.

"Here, take this." She said as she pulled one of the crystals off of the necklace that hung around her neck. Then she pulled a really long silver chain out of one of her pockets in her caprice. She put the crystal on the chain and gently placed into Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke's retrieved his hand from her to see what it was and he saw the crystal upon the chain. "What is this for?" Sasuke puzzled.

"It's to represent the promise you made to me." Yintora said.

Sasuke accepted the words and took the chain and wrapped it around his left wrist a couple times, then latched it there. The crystal dangled.

"Thank you." Yintora said.

Then Sasuke nodded.

Then outside of the building there was some screaming.

"Let's go check it out!" Sasuke said running forward down the hall looking back at Yintora.

She nodded and ran after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Attack on Kohona

Kohona was in flames. People were running and screaming from these ninja looking people that were completely black.

Suddenly there were all of the Senseis fighting back with all of the genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu that they had learned.

Sure the Sensei were taking care of the black ninjas whose bodies were dissipating (but they weren't shadow copies), but what they didn't notice Sasuke did.

There was a shadowy figure still perched upon the mountain top.

"Spilt up?" Yintora asked, looking to go help the Senseis.

Sasuke nodded and they both went there separate ways, Sasuke towards the mountain.

Kakashi noticed where Sasuke was headed to and followed him.

Sasuke jumped from ledge to ledge to the summit, avoiding the Hokage's faces.

Sasuke snuck up behind the perpetrator. He was about 20 or more with short light blonde hair, in other words Takari.

Sasuke threw chakram at Takari's shape, but in a whir the shape ran really fast and stood directly behind Sasuke then.

Takari stood behind the boy and saw that his brother's curse mark there on his neck.

"Ahhh, I see, you bare my brother's curse." Takari said.

"This curse came from Orochimaru." Sasuke stated. Then he thought for a couple seconds and nodded because then he understood.

"And since this is my brother's prowess and I understand it, I can control it." Takari stated.

As soon as he said that Sasuke felt the terrible pain in his neck start and spread throughout his entire body and crumpled to his knees.

Takari smirked at this and started running his hands through the hair of the child at his knees.

"I wouldn't throw that if I were you, Kakashi." Takari stated, not even turning around to face Kakashi, still running his hand through Sasuke's hair.

Kakashi stood against a tree several yards away, behind Takari, with a chakram in his hand. "Release your brother's power over that child!" Kakashi demanded.

"I can't because I don't think anything besides my brother can undo his power, and I won't try because it is too fun to watch this child suffer." Takari said and he stopped running his hand through Sasuke's hair.

Slowly, still in pain, Sasuke turned around and stood up, and appalled at his willpower, Takari took a single step back. "Get out of my head!" Sasuke yelled and shooting blue sparks everywhere, sending Takari yards.

Then Sasuke collapsed.

"Takari looked down at unconscious Sasuke, with shock.

"You best get out of here, Takari. There are over 50 ninjas in that valley and you don't think that at least one saw those sparks." Kakashi stated.

Takari took this into consideration. "I see your point. Very well. You won this battle, but I will win the war." And Takari disappeared in a poof of smoke and so did all of the dark ninjas below.

All of a sudden, Sakura and Yintora came bounding up the mountain followed by a less enthusiastic Naruto, but he made it up there.

They saw Kakashi and the state in which Sasuke was in and the girls offered to carry their fallen teammate for him. Kakashi accepted this help and quickly went to see the state of Kohona.

Naruto wanted to carry Sasuke's head so that he could drop it a couple hundred times on 'accident', but he ended carrying Sasuke's feet while Sakura carried his head , and Yintora his middle part.

Sakura saw the tortured state in which Sasuke lay. Perspiration formed in droplets on Sasuke's forehead and he had disgruntled and kept struggling. **He must really be in pain!**, Sakura said.

They made their way slowly down to the village, Kohona was a mess. Every building either was on fire or had massive holes in them.

The three and the unconscious one made their way to the middle of town where everyone was gathered.

Iruka came bounding off of the rooftops clutching a scroll in his hand and he handed it to the Hokage, who was down there as well.

The Hokage read it and the declared, "Due to the state of Kohona, the sand village has allowed us to hold harbor there until repairs are made." Then he finished. "Senseis over here please." The Hokage gestured and there gathered into a huddle away from everyone.

Naruto left the two girls to support Sasuke between them, though it was easier because they weren't moving so they could kinda prop him up on the unstable legs and have him balance between the two, so he could go talk to Iruka.

"That was fast." Naruto stated to Iruka. "It's almost if you knew Kohona was going to be attacked." He said suspiciously looking at Iruka.

"We have our ways of getting from point A to B really fast." Iruka said smiling.

Naruto smiled widely and lightened up. "Okay!" He said and he waltzed back over to the girls.

The group of people broke and the Hokage spoke. "We've come to an agreement. The Senseis and I will stay here and make repairs. And Sensei Sen will lead all of you people in groups to the sand village, starting with the pupils, so if you will please gather you things." He finished saying and walked off and the students separated and in group returned to their burnt dorms to salvage what they could.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sen-sational!

The next morning, all of the students were gathered at the opening to the forest all baring their packs filled of valuables, even the unconscious Sasuke that the two girls still hoisted by themselves. Kakashi, earlier, gave them the values that he salvaged from Sasuke's room that Yintora carried over her back.

The tons of people were waiting for Sen to arrive there when all of a sudden a girl in her late teens jumped out of the trees and onto the ground. She had her hair in a bun with chop-sticks and it was black with blue eyes and she wore a black leather halter top with a short, black leather skirt with black fishnet gloves that connected to her gloves and fishnet stockings that were covered at her knees by black leather boots.

Her voice was nice, not strict and she had a smile upon her face. "I'm Sen and I'll be taking you to the sand village!" She yelled happily, and several boys, including Naruto, whistled. "We are going to travel through the trees there." She said.

"Ummm, we have a problem, Sensei." Sakura said and Sen finally noticed the unconscious boys between her and Yintora.

"Yea, that is a bit of a problem." said Sen, pondering what to do. She stood there and crossed her arms really quick and held a far off gaze in her eye. Finally after a couple of seconds, Sen spoke. "I got it!" She exclaimed brightening up. "Some groups have to sacrifice your privilege with me and travel with Sakura's group on the road." She held this disappointed look on her face, and several guys whined, including Naruto.

"My group will do it!" I girl with long navy blue hair exclaimed.

"Thank you Hinata." Sakura said to her, followed by a thank you from Yintora.

The girl turned around and it was indeed Hinata, with longer hair. She walked over to Sakura followed by her other group members.

**Whoa!**, Naruto thought,** I didn't even recognize her. She looks different with long hair, and some how cuter, and it seems as if she's a little less shy.**

Naruto walked over to the girls and greeted them.

"Hi." He said.

Sakura looked at him funny and Yintora smiled and nodded at him.

"Hello there Naruto." Hinata said blushing and wrapping her fingers in her hair.

**Scratch that, still shy**, Naruto thought.

"Okay that's one!" Sen said cheerfully. "Now we need some more groups.

Hinata ignored Naruto and looked over at Neji, over with his group who was still awkward, who in turn was looking back at her, and when doing so he raised his hand. "My team will go." Neji said reluctantly though knowing it was his duty to protect the main branch of the Hyuga family.

Hinata nodded at him smiling and they broke their gazes.

"Okay, one more group please!" Sen yelled.

Everyone mumbled and looked around at each other.

Then Shikamaru yelled out, "Our team will do it!"

Ino turned around to him and looked at him in disgust. "What did you do that for?!" She asked him.

"Well," He started. "Naruto is my friend and besides running through the trees getting scratches and bruises would be a drag."

Ino got steamed and was about to pound him into bits, when she calmed down. She stood there calmly beside Shikamaru. **Okay, we don't need to be uncool about this, just think of the positives. Yeah, that's right the positives.**, Ino thought to herself. **Well, umm, I get to be with Sasuke. Yeah, and when he wakes up, he'll see that I safely guarded him on the perilous journey through the forest and then he will buy a pony for me and we will go riding off into the sunset together. **Ino went giddy at the thought.

Then she elbowed Shikamaru. "Hey nice idea, Shikamaru." She said to him smiling.

Shikamaru rubbed the spot where she elbowed him, weirded out by the fact that her attitude changed so quickly.

"Okay!" Sen yelled and now again the attention was on her. "Since we have the groups that are to stay with the unconscious little Sasuke," She said the last three words babyish. "The rest of us can move out!" She yelled and gestured everyone into the trees. Then she walked over to the gigantic group that was traveling the path, while everyone was climbing into the trees. "Okay, I'm going to drop these students off at the sand village and on my way back I'll keep a look out on you guys to make sure that you're okay." She whispered to them all, sounding more serious. "Any questions?" Sen asked.

"Ummm," Kikio raised her hand. "Why are you so happy, peppy up there and semi-serious alone?"

Sen smiled. "Aren't you so cute." She said in a squeaky high-pitched voice. "Listen kid, you don't think I go around wearing this like I want to." Sen said in a very dark and serious voice. "It's just to keep the little boys' attention." She said again in a happy voice.

"And what about the little girls?" Naruto asked knowing that none of the girls there was having as much fun as he was looking at Sen.

"I haven't had much problems with little girls being problems." Sen said in a happy voice bending down to Naruto's level.

Naruto tried to peer down her shirt. Then Sen noticed this and pushed Naruto's face out of the way. Then she stood up.

"Okay to tell you the truth I think this group is a little big, because I didn't know that two of your groups were teams of four, so I'll take three of you." Sen said and she gazed through the little group still as students gathered into the trees. "I'll take you, you, and chubby right there." Sen pointed to Kiba and Shino in Hinata's group and Choji from Ino's group as Naruto jumped around in the background trying to get noticed. "Now move it!" She yelled sternly and the three guys and her joined the rest of the students in the trees and they were off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gathering Supplies and Chakra Purification

"That was bogus!" Shikamaru stated. The group was about several hours form Kohona and Shikamaru was still complaining about how Sen left them there like that.

The sun was setting and everything was getting dark.

"Right there!" Yintora yelled and pointed haphazardly while still trying to help Sakura support the unconscious Sasuke.

She pointed to a tree that had abnormal roots that allowed a large opening just off the roadside.

"Ino, would you?" Yintora asked and Ino took Yintora's place in holding Sasuke.

Yintora crawled inside of the opening and saw that it was huge enough to hold all of them together.

"Come on inside guys!" Yintora yelled and they all clambered in after Sakura and Ino set Sasuke in the middle, and set there things down and collapsed.

"You guys just can't give up yet, we need food and water." Sakura stated.

"True," Ino said, "I am kinda parched."

"You three," Yintora pointed at Neji, Kikio, and Tenten. "Go search for water." They didn't like their pairing but even more they didn't want to piss off the person who was in charge who apparently now was Yintora. "If you don't come back within an hour, I'll send up a signal so you can't find your way, same with you three." Then she looked over at Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "Except you'll be searching for food. Now march!" She yelled and those appointed moved out.

The other two girls stared at Yintora in shock.

"What?" Yintora questioned their looks. "At least one of us have to have leadership skills here."

Sasuke made a grunting sound, and his fists clenched.

All of the girls looked at him and in the pathetic vulnerable state that he was in.

"Look at him in all that pain." Ino said as they saw his face, it was red and his hair was plastered to his face from the sweat that was trying to cool the fever he had.

"He's not doing to good." Sakura stated.

"He's not gonna make it to the sand village, if we don't try to do anything now!" Yintora exclaimed.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Sakura asked her.

"I have an idea, but…" Yintora paused.

"But what?" Ino asked.

"We have to decide who's going to take his shirt off."

**Splash!**

Kikio jumped into the creek getting all sopping wet with her hair, out of its bow shape so that it hung down, flowing down the stream a ways (She was still clothed by the way).

"Well, we found the water!" Kikio exclaimed happily to Tenten, she hadn't spoken to Neji since the awkward race. They were located by a wide open area of a stream with very little light except the tiny amount that appeared through the dense tree leaves above and the refraction of the water.

"Hmmmmmmmmm." Neji pondered. "How are we supposed to get the water back to camp?" He asked into the open since the girls were ignoring him.

Tenten came up behind him and bumped him into the water.

**Splash!**

"Ooops!" Tenten said sheepishly and they both chuckled a lot.

"That was funny. At least no one important fell in!" Kikio exclaimed looking at the other sopping figure in the water besides herself.

Neji slapped his face as Kikio swam around him.

"You know I'm sorry, but you guys are the ones that took my words the wrong way." Neji said.

"What was that?" Tenten asked him again still standing on the shore, to make sure what he was saying is what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry." He said as he stared depressingly into the water.

**Splash!**

Tenten jumped in the water.

"Aww." Kikio said watching the depressed little Neji. She swam around to him and put her arms around her neck, hugging him. "Thank you for the apology Neji. I mean it's good that we set up a relationship, but not one that fast." She stated into Neji's ear.

Then Tenten swam around to the other shoulder and hugged him also. "Now you must understand that women are to rule the world and that men are inferior to them." She said in sarcastic tone.

Neji smiled and fell backward into the water dunking all of them. The girls didn't retaliate at first because they didn't expect Neji to do that. But when Tenten and Kikio finally surfaced for air they saw Neji waiting there for them.

They all laughed at once and then started splashing each other with water.

They were all at camp, everyone even Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru, who undoubtedly gathered some berries and some fish with the help of multiple doppelgangers of Naruto.

They were all gathered outside of the tree with a fire started and munching on the food that was provided and drinking the water that Neji had somehow gotten back to camp.

Naruto emerged from the tree all flinching, which now had a makeshift door made out of a blanket that aloud privacy, and was making funny, though disgruntled, noises.

Everyone turned around and looked at him.

He stopped in front of Yintora. "Don't you ever, NEVER EVER, ask me to take his shirt off again!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, I won't ask again," She said loud enough for him to hear it. "Next time I'll just have Sakura ask him." She mumbled. Then she looked at him and how his face was sour, and curdled, like as if he'd just eaten a lemon.

"Why are you doing that?" Yintora asked Naruto. "It's not like you kissed him." She said to him.

Then everybody all at once made these coughing noises. Yintora looked at them and their weird faces and understood. "Okay, I don't even want to know."

"And it is not something I wanted to bring up either." Naruto said crossing his arms and sitting down next to her.

As soon as Naruto sat down, Yintora stood up, holding three long metal pins that she had gotten out of her belongings before, and gestured Ino and Sakura with her.

They stepped inside of the tree, shutting the door behind them, engulfed with the scents of the candles that Yintora had lit before Naruto entered and in the middle lay Sasuke upon a blanket.

There stood Sakura, carrying a shallow bowl filled with water, and Ino, with a cloth, staring at the glory that was Sasuke, and Yintora who was not even phased by the sight of a half naked boy laying out in front of her.

Yintora stared at the two gawking girls. "Well?" She asked them.

They both snapped out of it. "Oh, right!" they said together and Sakura put the bowl down near Sasuke's head and Ino soaked the cloth and laid it upon his forehead.

Yintora seemed satisfied with the work they accomplished. Then she asked, "Does any of you know what I'm going to do?"

They both stared at her blankly.

"Oh, come on think." Yintora suggested, but then they went back to staring at the boy on the floor. Yintora stared at the two. "Seriously you girls are acting like you've never seen a topless guy."

"Oh we have," Sakura started. "But…."

"This is a topless Sasuke." Ino finished Sakura.

Yintora slapped her own face and then stared at the two girls. This lasted for a couple minutes. "Are you finished?" She asked them.

"Yup." Ino stated.

"I think I've savored this moment enough to have the memory last a lifetime, yes." Sakura said.

"Okay, so what are you going to do now?" Ino asked Yintora.

"Never mind, just can you two hold down his legs?" Yintora got crazy looks from the other girls. She saw them looking at her crazily. "Oh my gosh, are you guys good for anything?" She asked them. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She yelled quietly and then appeared 2 clones of Yintora and they went and held Sasuke's legs to the ground.

"Can you at least hold his arms?" She asked the two girls that weren't her doppelgangers.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and nodded and they went to different arms and pinned them to the floor. Then they looked at Yintora as if waiting for an order.

Yintora, herself went and sat on the lower part of Sasuke's stomach. Then as she held the pins in one hand she took her right one, which now was glowing blue with chakra, and hovered it about an inch and a half above Sasuke's body.

She held it there for about a minute with her eyes closed. Then she opened them and then removed her hand, the chakra aura dissipated from it, and one by one stuck a pin in his body. One went below his left shoulder, then another went in the same spot on the right, and the last one went about 3 inches above his belly button.

Then Yintora put her hands together and made a few hand signs really quickly and held her hands, closed as if holding something, above the triangle. She closed her eyes and mumbled a few words under her breath and sounded a lot like, "Please let this work." Then her eyes snapped open. "Chakra Purification!" She said strongly and opened her hands and three small flames of blue drifted out of her open hands and rested on the tips of the pins.

"Is that it?" Ino said disappointed, letting go of her grip on Sasuke's arm.

"No don't let go!" Yintora yelled at Ino and Ino retained her grip on the boy's arm, just in time.

The pins turned orange with heat and Sasuke threw a fit trying to get away from the heat.

He struggled so much that the doppelgangers dissipated and his legs went failing.

Sasuke opened his eyes but he wasn't really conscious because his eyes were clouded over.

Sakura and Ino were having a hard time trying to keep his arms down and worse, they were glowing with chakra as if he trying to use ninjutsu.

Yintora was having a hard time holding his middle down when she thought of something.

Slowly she stretched her arm toward his head. She rested her fingers aside his temple and all action stopped.

His legs halted movement and the chakra around his hands dissipated and laid there limply in Ino's and Sakura's hands.

That's when Sakura noticed the crystal tied around Sasuke's hand.

**I know I've seen that somewhere before**, Sakura thought then she looked up at Yintora who had clambered off Sasuke quickly, make sure not to hurt him. Sakura saw the same crystal on Yintora's neck. **Didn't she use to have two of those?**, she asked herself and the answer came to her. **They must be together.** She gulped at the thought and looked down at Sasuke again.

Ino looked at the suddenly limp figure. "Did you kill him?" She asked suddenly afraid that her dream future with him was ruined.

"No!" Yintora yelled at the absurd idea. "Why would I kill my own teammate?" She asked them.

They both paused there trying to think of an idea when Yintora pointed out. "See look, He's still breathing."

The other girls doubted her but looked at him anyway. But she was right because his chest was still rising and falling rhythmically.

There was a long awkward silence, until Ino broke it.

"Well what did you do?" She asked Yintora.

"Well," She began. "I stuck the pins in three major chakra points on his body. Then I used a specific flame to heat the pins, because the flame decimates chakra unfamiliar with the normal chakra that the body uses."

"Oh I get it now." Sakura said to Yintora.

Ino looked at them both, from the ground, like they were crazy. "I don't."

Yintora walked over to the confused girl and bent down to her eye level. "No offense Ino, but you're a pretty one, not one that is the best with your brain."

Ino glared at her then smiled. "I am pretty aren't I."

"Okay, we are done here." Yintora said and then Ino got up and left the space.

Sakura still sat on the ground near Sasuke's head, while Yintora walked toward the door. "Stay here for a second, I'll be back." Yintora said to her.

Sakura was alone with him for a minute and during this time she wetted Sasuke's cloth and put it back his head when Yintora came back in with blankets, two to be exact.

She walked up to Sakura and sat down by her. "Here put this under his head." Yintora said to Sakura and handed her a blanket.

Sakura lifted Sasuke's head and put the blanket underneath and before she gently put his head back down, she glimpsed the mark of the curse glowing.

Then Sakura put her hands in her lap and a tear or two crawled down her cheek.

Yintora saw this and got all concerned. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She sounded sincere.

Sakura didn't answer her at first.

"It's okay if you don't answer me. I'm not nosy so I won't go bugging you for the answer."

Then there was a pause.

"Kakashi Sensei told me it wouldn't longer be a worry and the first time this happened I was all by myself and we almost died if it wasn't for Rock Lee."

Then she started sobbing more but silently.

Yintora looked at her with sympathy and pity. Then she hugged Sakura and said into her ear, "It's okay now, you're not alone. You have us, your friends. And he's going to be alright, you keep thinking that." Then she pulled away and headed toward the door. "I'll leave in here to recollect yourself, so you'll have the first post to watch him, so keep his fever down. I'll be back later to relieve you of it." She said and she exited the tree.

Sakura hurriedly went after but all that she saw outside of the tree was all of her friends bedded down for the night, not a girl named Yintora in sight.

Knowing that Yintora could be trusted Sakura went back inside the tree.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto's Pleasure and Shadow Ninjas

It was about midnight and Yintora entered camp again, from meditating away from camp so that no body knew.

She entered the tree to find Naruto propping a sleeping Sakura against a wall of the tree.

Naruto jumped startled and was given a puzzled look from Yintora. "It's not what it looks like." He stated quietly. "I just woke and noticed that you two weren't out there with us so I came here and saw her sleeping so I was propping her up." Naruto said quietly and ducked as if he was gonna get decked. "I'm being literally, seriously, honest." He whispered. And after the searing pain of a blow to the head hadn't come he looked up and saw Yintora smiling at him.

"I trust you enough to believe that." Yintora said and she went and sat against the wall opposite of Sakura's after dousing the cloth with water and reapplying it to Sasuke's forehead.

Naruto went and sat down by her. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked Yintora who was staring a the light of a nearby candle.

She nodded.

"Why are we going to the village that tried to destroy us in the past?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since they allowed us to come they are not going to do anything. It's just that they broke the treaty because they wanted something more than a strong military which only what the treaty provided." She answered.

Then they sat there for a while seeing the candle get lower and lower as the wax melted.

Yintora walked out of the tree and came back in with two more blankets in a couple seconds and sat back down by Naruto handing a blanket to him.

Then she turned sideway and leaned against Naruto's shoulder and spread the other blanket over herself. "I'm kinda tired." She said then she shifted her head so she could look up at Naruto's face. "Do you mind?" Yintora asked him.

Naruto looked down at her. "No." He said simply, but in his mind, **I can't feel my shoulder! This is awesome! I have a hot chick leaning against my arm!**.

"Okay," Yintora said and then she replaced her head and closed her eyes.

Then the whole tree was quiet, but Naruto was still rejoicing inside his own mind.

Although it looked like it, Yintora wasn't really sleeping she was trying to get into Sasuke's head using meditation to see if his mental state was alright. But alas she couldn't get an answer so she quit trying after a while and went back to meditating inside her own head.

Sakura was the first one to wake up, wondering how she got in the position she was in, and see the sight on the other side of the tree. Naruto had nodded off and there was Yintora against his shoulder. Sakura giggled to herself. **For trusting him, Yintora gives him too much credit.** **But, why is she doing that when she's with Sasuke, or is she? I'm so confused.**

Then she kept staring at the pair for a few seconds then Yintora snapped her eyes wide open and looked directly into Sakura's. It was freaky to Sakura, as if she wasn't even sleeping.

Then Yintora sat up, smiled at Sakura, and stretched. Then she encountered Sakura's look.

"What?" She asked Sakura.

"How can you do that? I can barely have him a foot away from me before I freak out and think he's going to do something that is very sick to think of." Sakura said while reapplying the wet cloth onto Sasuke's head, again.

It was bright outside, they could tell by how much light shone through the make-shift door, and both of them were surprise that no one else was up yet.

Yintora got up a put her blanket over Naruto and went and sat by Sakura. "You guys give him too much credit for being bad, he's a pretty nice guy, once you get past his awkward ways." Yintora said while directing their gazes toward the blonde-haired sleeping boy opposite of them. How do you think you got where you are? Wasn't me."

Sakura had to think a second. "Ewwwwwww!" She yelled quietly. "What did he do to me?" She asked panicking.

"Nothing, other than where he put you." Yintora answered Sakura.

"How do you know?" She asked again thinking that Naruto lied.

"Because I have a kind of sixth sense that is able to tell if someone is lying or not." Yintora said then she paused. "I am a really gifted-slash-freaky person." She finished smiling at Sakura.

"Ahh." Sakura said, her focusing still on the crystal laying limply on the floor, connected to Sasuke's arm.

Yintora followed Sakura's gaze, and understood. "Okay, quit being so depressed. You can have him."

"What! Then you mean," Then Sakura's voice dropped to whisper. "You're not……" She couldn't find the words.

"No! Of course not! That's an example of absurdity!" Yintora yelled softly, not to disturb Naruto.

"Then what's with the bracelet thingy?" Sakura asked.

"That's just to symbolize a promise he made to me." Yintora stated.

"What's the promise?" Sakura asked another question.

"That's a secret, which he promised not to tell." Yintora answered.

Then there pause.

"If you want me to, when he awakes, I'll have him remove it." Yintora said.

Sakura nodded and there they sat until people began to wake.

Shikamaru was next and he woke the rest up with his complaining. "Sleeping on the ground was a drag!" He yelled and everyone after that got up.

"Gather the supplies!" Yintora yelled as she left the tree, startling Naruto awake.

"Huh, what, where am I?" He said groggily and he took a minute or two to fully come awake. Then Naruto got up and started dancing around the inside of the tree, being careful not to step on Sasuke knowing that Sakura and Ino would sick him if he did.

"Naruto! What are you doing that for?!" She yelled.

Naruto looked at her and crossed his arms. "Nothing that would matter to you." He said snobbily.

About a half an hour later, everyone was fully packed and waiting outside of the tree, except Sasuke.

Yintora is seen whispering in Naruto's ear, and then they hear, "No way!! I told you I'm not doing it!!!'

"But Naruto, then we're going to have to travel with him like that." Yintora said with a small plead in her voice..

"I don't care!!! I am NOT putting his shirt back on!! Not if he kicks my ass for it, because I'll kick his back!!" Naruto yelled at her.

Then Yintora turned around to the group. "Any other guys want to put back on his shirt."

Shikamaru and Neji looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Fine then we'll have to take him as he is, and hope that he doesn't kill us all."

"Sounds good." Shikamaru said.

"Good ahead and start and I'll grab him." Yintora said and they did as she said and started again on the path.

Yintora went inside the tree and, as she said, she came out with Sasuke draped across her shoulders.

And hurriedly she caught up with the others.

They walked for over half of the day, constantly telling Shikamaru to stop looking up at the clouds.

Night was coming onto them and the sky was orange with it.

"Can't we rest yet?" Naruto asked.

"No." Yintora said walking forward down the dirt path.

Suddenly in the bushes and trees behind them shuddered. Some one was following them.

Now everyone's attention were on the bushes and shrubs as Yintora, the person closest to the shrubbery, slow backing up towards Neji. She whispered to him from a feet inches in front of him. "Take him," gesturing to Sasuke," and lead everybody into the trees, on my signal."

Neji didn't backtalk her or anything slowly and cautiously took Sasuke from her back and hoisted him on his own as Yintora walked a few feet ahead of them.

She paused there for a few moments and then suddenly yelled, "Everyone follow Neji now!"

Neji quickly jumped into the trees and everyone else followed. Naruto saw a lot of the ninjas, that attacked Kohona, jumped out of the trees in front of Yintora. She shouted, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu!" as she blew a long breath of fire that cut the ninjas of form the rest of them, then she was hidden by the trees.

A couple minutes later, Yintora rejoined them, running at a steady pace behind them breathing heavily.

"Are they still following us?" Hinata asked.

"I held them for a little bit but don't count on them staying away." She answered her, but as soon as she said that some of those same ninjas were gaining on them in the trees. "Told ya." Yintora said with little hint of a laugh in her voice, but not much.

She looked around and they were closing in on them fast. Yintora suddenly thought of a strategy but Shikamaru said it aloud first. "Out of the trees now!" he yelled and everyone took a semi-sharp right turn and with in 20 seconds or less they were back on the path.

They all formed a circle around Neji who was still holding Sasuke as the ninja followed and gathered in a circle around them.

"There's no other choice." Yintora said.

"What?" Sakura asked startled. "You mean we have to fight them?"

"Yes." Shikamaru answered her. "We're not fast enough especially with this deadweight on our hands." he said pointing back to Sasuke.

"But they're probably all Jonin or higher." Whined Ino.

"We've never fought a Jonin before!" Said Hinata quietly.

"My team has." Yintora whispered/mumbled and Naruto strained to hear it.

"I have no idea what you just mumbled, but let's kick some Jonin ass!!" And everyone ran to face their opponents, except Neji who was still holding Sasuke.

Naruto had three nemesis who were even scared of him walking over to them.

"Go ahead kid, we'll give you a chance." said one.

"You shouldn't have because this is the only chance I need." Naruto said as he made hand signs and then yelled," Shadow Doppelganger Jutsu!" About fifty Naruto clones were made out of thin air, and the ninjas didn't even have a chance to get a funny look on their face before they were toppled by doppels.

Shikamaru went toward his nemesis who snikered at him. "Yeah, keep laughing." Shikamaru said making hand signs and then releasing his hands. "Just see if I let ya."

The ninja wondered what the kid was talking about and he tried to put his hands together but he couldn't move them.

Shikamaru tilted his head toward his feet so his opponent could look at his. There was a shadow stretching from his feet to the ninja's.

Shikamaru back up, and the enemy being controlled did the same, until the ninja was only about half a foot from a tree.

Chakrams were thrown at Shikamaru and he leaned back so that he dodged them, his enemy did the same and hit his head on the tree. Then another chakram was thrown at Shikamaru's feet and he jumped to dodge it. The ninja did the same and hit head sharply against a low branch and fell down, knocked unconscious.

Shikamaru looked down at him, turned around, mumbled, "That was easy enough." and walked away. Just after a Naruto clone came over and stabbed the ninja in the chest with an, "ugh." sound and then dissipated.

Ten-Ten and Kikio worked together. Kikio backflipped onto a seated position on a ninja's shoulders, as the ninja looked at her legs and blushed. "Got a nice view, buddy?" She asked him. Before he got to answer she twisted his head so that his neck broke as she said, "Good cause it's the last view you're ever going to get."

As the ninja began to waver Kikio jump off onto the ground, grabbed to ninja's lifeless head and tossed the body to Ten-Ten who power-kicked it into more ninjas.

Neji and Hinata were a team too. They use they're Byakugans to attack they chakra points so that they lay on the ground, motionless.

Yintora was basically using the dodge, evade and then stab tactic. It was simple, and sure she got cuts from close combat, but it worked on these apparently, muddled-brained, so-called Jonin. She was done with her group when she looked around and saw that Neji had abandoned Sasuke and that a group of ninjas were closing in around him. She ran as fast as she could andslid between the legs of and ninja and ended up stopping directly by Sasuke where she held him close in her arms, shielding him from most chakram attacks.

The rest of her allies had just finished and started running toward her at what seemed a slow pace. They weren't gonna make it in time to help her. She had to do something fast.

Yintora held out an open plam toward the enemy. Sand started gathering around the appointed enemy and engulfed the person. She sqeezed her fist and yelled, "Sand Coffin Jutsu!" as the sand coffin contracted as a scream rang out and blood spurted on her and the others around that person, before the bloody sand returned to the ground.

Yintora tried to do it again. **It's no use, I have neither the chakra nor energy to perform this jutsu in a larger manner**. She thought. Then Yintora lowered her head. **I guess that means it's the end of my cruel and pathetic life. Goodbye Grandfather Sarutobi. Goodbye Sakura. **Then she buried her face in Sasuke's hair. **Goodbye Sasuke. **

She sat there for a few moments waiting for the excruciating pain of death when there was none. She opened her eyes and looked around. All of the ninjas were in sand coffins.

Yintora looked through a space between the coffins down the path and there was three figures.

One of the figures slowly clenched his fists. "Sand Coffin Jutsu!"

And although sand, blood…. And more blood were spilt upon her, she was filled with such happiness that it didn't even matter to her.

Neji approached Yintora while gazing at the figure with so much hate and anger that if it were a weapon it was instantly fatal.. Yintora quickly pushed Sasuke into Neji's capable hands and ran toward the person as she felt the puzzled gazes of her allies on her back as she ran toward the person.

She stood before him and they gazed at one another for a slight period.

"Gaara." She said then Yintora gave him a gigantic hug, so fierce that it knocked him onto the ground.

He looked down at Yintora and smirked, then he looked up at the other three people. "Konkuro, Temari, Kaori, what is the meaning of this? What is this feeling?"

"I don't know what are you feeling?" Konkuro asked.

"All warm and tingly." He replied.

Then Temari's voice came. "It's good to see you again, Yintora."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Awakening

Well, at least the horrible apparitions had gone away but now his mind was strangely empty. It was all dark and now horrid parts of his own memory instead of……. Oh how he wished to shut it off…..shut it all off, now. And in his mind he was forced to walk among them to try and find his way out, and when he was about to get to the grueling parts, it all went white.

**Sasuke!** Suddenly came a female voice.

Sure he was startled by that but he wasn't scared per say. **What do you want?**

**Oh, good**, she sounded relieved. **You finally are starting to reply.**

**Who are you?** Then he sarcastically added. **Are you a "guardian angel"?**

**Oh gracious, no! I'm not that holy! **Then there was a slight pause. **But I did save your life.**

He finally recognized the voice. **Yintora. Where am I? What happened an---------**

**You**, Yintora interrupted. **are unconscious at the Sand village. You've been unconscious for about four to almost five days. And as for what happened, let me show you. **

It was different. Apparently she was able to send memories or something to that effect through his mind and he saw everything up to now, even Gaara.

A surge of anger for that person surged through his mind, and apparently Yintora felt it. **Owwwww! That hurt**

**Oh, sorry.** Sasuke said sincerely even though there was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

**That's alright, but when you feeling like actually reviving it would be nice to talk to you in person.** Yintora accepted the apology.

**Okay**. Sasuke replied.

**Oh! And one more thing**. Yintora said.

**What? **Sasuke puzzled.

**You might wanna put your shirt back on. **Yintora suggested to him.

**Do I even want to ask? **Sasuke questioned.

**We needed to help you. But, Naruto did it!** She explained.

**That makes it ever so much better.** Sasuke said sarcastically.

Yintora giggled.

He hadn't realized how much he had missed that giggle.

**Okay so I'll talk to ya later! **Yintora exclaimed.

Then Sasuke's mind felt strangely empty.

Sasuke fidgeted and slowly his eyes opened. Everything she had said was true. His room was the color of sand in fact it probably might have been at one point in its time. There was a bundle of his things at the foot of the bed and his shirt inevitably was off. Wanting to find out what really happened and not from a voice in his head he put on his shirt and walked out of the room.

It was night and dust swirled everywhere as if seemingly dancing with the stars in the sky. Most of the buildings were darkened, a sign that they had gone to bed. Some others were on but seem to dim as the time wore on. He wandered the sandy streets gazing at the openings of buildings of all shapes and size to see if he recognized anyone inside them.

Then he came to a building and sitting together on the tiled roof were figures of Yintora and Gaara shadowed by the moonlight. Sasuke didn't want to interrupt them so he leaned there against a pillar on a building parallel to it and waited. It only took a couple minutes and he stared into the stars.

Even though if she fell off of the building she would have received minor scratches and a few bruises, but Sasuke was not prepared for what happened next. Apparently they were done talking, Yintora gave Gaara a hug and then instead of finding a safe place to jump off of the rooftop, she walked right off the edge of the building and was walking on air, literally. He walked over to the middle of the street while Yintora stood in the middle of the street above in the air about 10 feet and was gradually loosing height.

Sasuke came up behind her on the ground. "Hi there." He said

Yintora was startled and looked back over her shoulder and lost concentration and fell. She was just lucky that Sasuke was there to catch her. "Geeze Sasuke, you scared me."

Sasuke set her down on her feet. "Yeah." He looked upon her in her torn outfit, it was clean but still not stitched up. "Nice threads." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Yintora said kind of depressed like, "they just didn't quite stand up to the challenge. I should be borrowing a set of Temari's clothes tomorrow."

"Good thing you were or else those might have been a bit deeper and I might had to look away because your face would have been scary." Sasuke said playfully indicating a small scratch on her cheek and one on her arm.

"Hey!" She yelled and punched him on the arm.

Then they both laughed.

"So how are you?" Yintora asked Sasuke. "Feeling better."

Sasuke's mood darkened and turned away from Yintora. "It was weird. For some reason, I saw memories from Takari's life and none of it was pretty."

"Who's Takari?" Yintora asked, not being there when Sasuke was battling him.

"The freaky dude who attacked Kohona." Sasuke stated.

"Oh okay, got it now." She said.

"Yeah, and I was seeing his memories." Sasuke repeated.

"Really?" Yintora asked. "What kind of gruesome things were there?"

Sasuke turned around, "His face." Then they smiled and laughed together.

There was a pause.

"And then there was a horrible burning pain in my chest. Then I started seeing memories of myself instead." Sasuke said looking accusingly with a smile at Yintora.

She smiled sheepishly back. "Well I do admit that was me but if I didn't save you, you wouldn't have been in my death farewells. But I didn't cause your relapse of memories. All of that was totally you, ya freak."

"Death farewells?" Sasuke asked her puzzled.

"People you say goodbye to before you die." Yintora stated.

"You almost died?" Sasuke asked hard to believe.

"Yes, because I was low on chakra, and I would have if Gaara hadn't saved us." She stated.

"You included me?" Sasuke asked amazed.

"Yup." She stated.

"Why?" He asked bewildered by her. Girls you chased after him, not put him in their death wills, or whatever you wished to call it.

"Because you are one of the only people that have truly accepted me and have not treated me differently. You and Gaara along with a few other choice individuals." She took a slight pause and put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "But that's not the point. The point is that I truly appreciate it."

Then there was a pause of about five seconds where Sasuke was looking at Yintora and her at him.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Yintora said breaking the silence and removing her hand. "We're getting so mushy-gushy heart-bleed type." And they both cracked up laughing. "Anyway Sasuke, got to go recharge. See ya tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." He said after he finished his slight laughter and watched her turn away.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Yintora said spinning back around to face Sasuke.

"What?" he asked her.

"Sakura saw the crystal and acted like a total girl when she saw it, thinking we were together." Yintora said fiddling her fingers because she was talking about an uncomfortable subject.

"So she wants me to take it off?" Sasuke asked questioningly.

"Yes," Yintora answered, "but I don't want you to, because of our promise. But it would be okay to wear it somewhere she couldn't see it." She stated.

"Okay." He said as he took off the crystal on the chain from around his wrist. Then he took his headband off and put the crystal on his head and then put the headband over it. "Is that better?" Sasuke asked.

Yintora grimaced. "Doesn't that hurt?" she asked.

"No not really and the best part is, is that you can't see any difference." He stated.

"Okay, as long as you're happy with where it is." Yintora smiled at him. "Well, okay, see ya later, bye." She said and then accomplished a triple one-handed back flip and then finished with at twist before disappeared into the shadow.

Sasuke stood there for a couple moments and then turned around to have Gaara in his face. He was startled and backed off a couple steps.

"If you ever hurt her, Uchiha," Gaara started in his freaky, leeringly, death type voice, "Then I'll have another reason to kill you for. To prove my existence to myself and to her as well."

Then the sand swallowed him so that he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Now Sasuke was all alone, the desolate seeming town didn't help.

**What is the connection between Gaara and Yintora**, he thought. Then Sasuke was overwhelmed with this queasy feeling that made him feeling dizzy, lightheaded. He tried to walk but he stumbled and leaned against a wall. **Probably aftereffects of the curse**, He thought. **I'd better get back before……** His thoughts became hazy overwhelming his mind. Sasuke's knees caved so he was now slumped against the wall and he passed out right there where he was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sasuke's Interesting Encounter

When Sasuke woke up, he had no idea what was going on. He was definitely not where he remembered passing out last night.

Sasuke was inside a really girly bedroom on a bed with no covers. Not knowing what was going on he sat up and stretched. Several girly giggles echoed throughout the room. Sasuke froze and opened his eyes. Everywhere in the largish room, as though it seemed to him, was filled with girls.

They giggled at him even more. Sasuke looked at himself. Someone had apparently stripped his shirt off of him, his pants were still on though, thankfully.

Sasuke slowly reached for the shirt at the foot of the bed, keeping eye contact with the vicious predators. He touched it and then someone yelled, "Let's get him!"

Then all of a sudden millions and millions of hands were reaching out to touch him and as they were toppling over his, clutching his shirt he yelled, "Substitution Jutsu!!!"

There was a poof and then after a few seconds the sea of girls parted and then instead of a Sasuke covered with kisses there was a Naruto covered with lipstick marks in Sasuke's place, feeling slightly pleased with himself.

"Hey! That's not him!" A girl yelled.

"Let's go find him!!" said another and they all filed out of the room, with Naruto trailing behind yelling, "Hey ladies!! Where are you all going?! The party's right here!!!"

Sasuke walked down the street hurriedly while putting his shirt on, while other random girls that had noticed his muscles and his physique while doing so followed him as well. But it wasn't much them he was worried about. Sasuke was worried about the mob of girls that could come running out of any house on the street. He had no idea where he was other than he switched places with Naruto, and Naruto better thank him later.

A door opened in the building behind him and the other seventeen girls that started following him.

"There he is!!" yelled a girl, one of the ones Sasuke recognized from the room, pointing at him. Sasuke turned and ran for his life from the mob of girls and the seventeen others that joined them. He turned multiple city corners first going right, then left, and then left again, and then right twice with the girls right on his tail..

Then as he was passing an alleyway a girl grabbed him, pushed him against the wall, put her hand over his mouth, and then kissed the hand on his mouth. That way it looked like she was kissing Sasuke but she wasn't.

The girls shortly followed him into the alleyway. "AWWWW MAN!!!" They all groaned although not at the same time and not necessarily in the same way. All of their hopes fell and they started leaving him and the girl.

"Temari gets all of the good guys!" A girl mumbled madly before leaving followed shortly by Naruto still.

Soon they were gone and the girl released her hand from Sasuke's mouth and then everything came into focus. Indeed it was Temari, wiping the spit off of her hand.

"Man!! She owes me for this!!' Temari said louder than the semi-mumble it should have been, still cleaning her hand.

"Who owes you?" Sasuke asked Temari confuzzled about everything that just happened.

"Ohhhh, I don't know!" Temari said sarcastically laying her finger beside her lips. Then she turned around and snapped at him. "Who do you think?!"

Sasuke didn't even have a chance to answer.

"It was Yintora. And if it wasn't for our friendship some years back I would have been up there," Temari continued pointing at the roof of the tallest building. "Watching you and your scrawny butt get chased all over town." Then she stuck her face a couple inches from his own. "She saved your ass." At this she pocked him hardly in the chest. "Be thankful." Then she started to walked away.

Sasuke thought for a split second and thought, **Another great opportunity to see what relationship she**, meaning Yintora,** has here with this town.** "Hey Temari!" He said running to catch up with her. "How did you and Yintora become friends anyway. Your not the kind of person that random people come up and say, 'Hi I want to be your friend!'."

Temari stopped and gave him a dirty look. "You do know I can call those girls back, right?"

"What I'm saying is," Sasuke said hastily, "Why not someone else in this village's friend?"

"Nice save." Temari said and then she shook her head. "If you really want to know then follow me." She said and they both walked out of the alleyway together.

They, meaning Temari and Sasuke, were now settled inside a small smoothie shop.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me?" Sasuke asked, "About how Yintora became your friend."

"Temari sighed. "She really wasn't me original friend to begin with she was Gaara's"

Now Sasuke was really confused.

"Yintora was Gaara's childhood friend." Temari stated.

"But I thought Gaara didn't have any friends. He loves nobody but---" He was interrupted.

"…but himself. Yes, yes, I know that but Yintora came into our lives shortly after our uncle tried to eliminate Gaara."

_**Flashback**_

_You see young Gaara all alone on the dusty, deserted roads. Then comes along a young girl with mid-back, brown hair wearing a dust covered cream-ish T-shirt and son shorts and stands in front of Gaara._

_"Hey, whattcha doin'?" She asked rocking back and forth on her heels._

_Gaara didn't answer._

_"Okay, I can play that game." She stated and stared at Gaara's face for a period of 10 seconds. Then she spoke and smiled. "Okay, I can't, I guess you win!"_

_"Why don't you run?" Gaara snapped the question at her._

_"Huh?" She asked puzzled._

_"Why don't you run away, flee like all of the others at the sight of me?" He asked again._

_"Why do they run away from you?" She questioned him._

_"Because…" He had to think for a second. "Because I'm a monster."_

_"Ohhh don't be too hard on yourself." She semi-scolded him. "Like my great-grandpa used to say, 'You can't judge a book by its cover, even yourself!'."_

_Gaara looked at his feet._

_She looked at Gaara and pitied him. "Come on! Let's go play something fun!" She said as she took his hand and started walking down the street._

_It took a moment or two but Gaara spoke up. "My name is Gaara. What is yours?"_

_"Mine?" She asked. "Well, my name is Yintora."_

_**End**_

"She did a lot for us," Temari went on. "She watched over Gaara when we didn't want to be seen with him, and it meant a lot to us and so we, meaning Konkuro and I, bonded with her as much as Gaara did." Then she paused. "Then after about a year later, Yintora left, leaving a heart-broken, friendless Gaara and us. And then Gaara spiraled even more into his 'I only love myself'' thing because his friend left him."

"That is actually quite sad." Sasuke said finally speaking for once in a while.

"Yeah," Temari agreed. "Well at least she back now and Gaara seems as though he is getting better." She said lightening up.

"Yeah, if you call getting better threatening people for even being around his friend." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" Temari asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke stated.

"Uh-huh." She said sarcastically nodding her head. "Well that's basically all there is." She stated.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"You know, you aren't so bad after all Uchiha." Temari said.

"I would've expected either you or Gaara to be at each others' chains by now, so it must just be some new judgment or something. But I'm just saying thanks." She got off her stool and kissed Sasuke on the head, in a sisterly way before leaving the shop, leaving Sasuke to ponder.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Asking Permission

Sasuke left the shop several hours ago. The skies began to darken and everything was quiet. He was just about to step onto the main road when he saw the group of girls coming and hid under the shadow the eaves made of a nearby building.

They went by and didn't even see him so then Sasuke stepped out and then 10 seconds after that came a tired, bedraggled Naruto. He stopped and front of Sasuke and took a deep breath while supporting himself on his knees.

"Wait up, girls!" Naruto yelled. "I'm right here!" He was about to take another step forward when Sasuke took a hold of his shoulder.

"Do you think that if they were really after you, they would realize it from all your incessant stalking and turned-tail to get you?" Sasuke asked him.

"I don't know," Naruto pondered putting his finger to his lip. "Maybe their deaf." He guessed.

Sasuke shook his head with a smile on his face. "How long have you been chasing them?"

"All day." Naruto answered. "Why?"

"I think you should go home, shower, get some rest, mind your own business--" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"That's wise advice from someone who doesn't mind his." said a chick's voice from behind them.

They turned their heads. It was Yintora.

"What does that mean Yintora?" Naruto asked her as she walked forward to occupy the vacant space between the two boys.

She turned to Sasuke and looked at his face.

"Oooooooooooh." Naruto sighed glumly.

Yintora whirred around to face him and put her hand on his back, and smiled. "Hey Naruto, why don't you go get cleaned up like Sasuke said and I'll take you out for ramen tonight. My treat!"

And as soon as she said that he had already vanished out of sight but you could've heard a gigantic, "YAHOO!!" from the direction in which Naruto took off running.

"You know you didn't have to buy him ramen, you could've had just shooed him away and it would take a bit of prodding, but he'd do it." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yes, I know. I'm just nice, that's all." Yintora said turning around flipping her hair and walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" Yelled Sasuke catching up to her.

They sat, beside each other, on top of another building watching the twilight sunset.

"So what exactly did you mean about me not minding my own business." Sasuke asked her, leaning back.

"I talked to Temari earlier today." Yintora said clutching her knees.

"Oh," Sasuke said suddenly sitting up.

"If you want to know something, next time will you please ask me first?" Yintora asked Sasuke.

"Well how do I know that you're telling the truth?" Sasuke countered her question.

"How do you know Temari told you the truth?" Yintora asked him locking eyes with Sasuke.

"Well, because Temari's a girl." Sasuke said going back to looking at the setting sun.

"So does that mean I'm not?" Yintora said looking at her feet.

"NO!!! I didn't SAY that, but, I…uhhh." Sasuke stumbled over his own words.

Yintora laughed at his attempt to speak.

"Well, I guess because you didn't ell us everything to begin with. I thought you would have lied like you lied to us about your illness."

"Sshhhhhhhhhhh!" Yintora said clamping her hand over his mouth. "Who knows who's listening or how many ears the walls have."

"Oh, okay, sorry." Sasuke apologized.

"Technically I didn't lie to anyone about my illness, no one asked so I didn't say anything." Yintora said.

"Sooo, if I ask…..?" Sasuke said prompting her on.

She giggled slightly. "If you ask, you MIGHT be obligated to some answers." She stated.

"Okay, that works." Then there was a minute pause. "So what happened between you and Gaara.?" He asked.

"Basically what Temari told you. We grew up, had fun, and learned the Sand Coffin Jutsu together." Yintora stated.

"WHAT!! Wait! You mean to tell me you know the Sand Coffin Jutsu?!?" Sasuke said appalled.

"Yeah, I know it. Do you want to see it." Yintora asked standing up.

"Sure!" Sasuke said. "But, wait, what are you going to use as a target?" He questioned her.

She acted all innocently but held this mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Wait! Never mind if you're going to use it on me." Sasuke said catching the look.

"Okay then, I'll show you later." She said standing directly in front of him.

"Well, now that the Gaara situation is cleared up." Sasuke started after a small pause. "Will you tell me everything else that you're hiding in your life?"

"Nope." Yintora said turning her back to Sasuke and reaching her hands high in the air, intertwining them, and then bringing them down to her sides in a swift stretch motion.

"I can't believe you!" Sasuke yelled. "Come on! You said if I asked-----" He was interrupted.

"I said 'If you ask, you MIGHT be obligated to some answers.' Might indicating that you most probably will not get the answers you are, and still will be, looking for, understand." Yintora said turning back around to look Sasuke straight in the eye.

"I don't understand you." Sasuke said shaking his head while Yintora smiled.

"That's because I don't let anybody understand me." She said with a shrugging motion. "Well, I should go start getting ready to take Naruto to dinner. Do you think this is fine or should I go change?" Yintora asked Sasuke.

That's when Sasuke, who was obviously being Captain Oblivious, noticed her outfit change. Yintora was know wearing a violet-red halter top, with and unzipped, no sleeved, mossy-greenish vest, with one packet one each side, and black caprice. She was wearing the same sandals. Her headband was now tied to the middle of her right thigh and the pant leg below that was wrapped in a white cloth along with both her arms starting from where the sleeves should have if there were any.

Sasuke could feel he was kinda irked that she was going out to dinner with Naruto, but he was to perturbed to find out why.

"Nah." Sasuke said pushing the feeling to the side. "Ten to one, he will wear another jumpsuit, so I think you'll be fine in what you are in."

"Okay thanks for your opinion, but I really have to go." Yintora ran right off the roof top, in the air, into the direction of a telephone pole about 10 yards away. She ran up the pole like a tree and stood a perch it. She turned around in Sasuke's direction locking eyes and smiling. "See ya later Sasuke!" She yelled the she bounded from the pole onto a few rooftops and then into an alley, now totally out of sight.

_**Man**_, Sasuke thought, _**I need some exits like those.**_ Then he just jumped of the rooftop into the small deserted street below, landing on his feet.

He walked for about 15 minutes turning into a dark alley way. Sasuke stopped in the middle of it. It felt strange, someone was watching him.

Something touched his shoulder. He pulled out a shuriken and fiercely scratched the object so that it loosened its hold and spun around to see who it was.

It was Kakashi Sensei.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Sasuke apologized with a slight bow.

"It's alright Sasuke. It was only your self-defense habits." Kakashi said tying off a bandage he was now applying to his hand.

"What brings you here, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked him.

"well we got all finished at Kohona, so we came here. We have decided that Kohona is going to stay here a few weeks. But…" Kakashi trailed off.

"What Sensei?" Sasuke questioned.

"Most of us want you to rematch against Gaara or at least finish it. You can decline the battle however, but you still to show up to the stadium." Kakashi stated.

"Just tell me when." Sasuke stated.

"In an hour." Kakashi said and they parted their separate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so what do you think? I think it might be a bit short for my taste. But now I'm going to host my first poll. Yay!! I'm so excited!

Okay so in the next chapter Sasuke shows up at the arena, should he:

A. Face off against Gaara.

Or

B. Decline the challenge

Either way works for me but I'm adding your opinion. SO vote in a review and I will calculate the scores Friday May 18, 2007. I know its short but that way I can get a new Chapter to you by new Monday.

**THANK YOU ALL MY READERS. THIS SHOUT-OUT IS FOR YOU!!!!**

(And lovefatedestiny, Blue Fire Kitsune, and The Sorceress Princess who kindly reviewed my story and gave it their opinions!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Before the Battle

"Man! That was some good chow, wasn't it!" Naruto said while walking down the crowded streets, his hands behind his head, with Yintora behind him. He turned around to face her. "Thanks for dinner, by the way." He said scratching his head. He had never done this before, none the less having the girl buy the dinner for him.

"You're welcome." Yintora said to him smiling. The streets were lined with shops with customers and lights and the air was hung with the tastes of different foods.

"Sooooooooo, uhh," Naruto began while rubbing his neck. "Do I get my kiss now!" He blurted out. It wasn't until then that he realized what he just said and he blushed and cringed his head, as if he was afraid of being smacked.

Yintora giggled at his state. She wasn't even phased by Naruto's question. "It depends," She looked at him slyly. "If you're good enough."

"Huh?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Just come on." She said and she took Naruto's hand and led them through the crowd of people the middle of a square that was free of people.

"Okay, now, deal is I'm going to summon some shadow clone doppelgangers, and if you guess correctly which one is me then you win a kiss."

"What's the catch?" Naruto questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing." Yintora answered innocently. "I'm just testing to see if you have been trained well."

"Okay," Naruto began. "I think I can do this."

"Ready, set, GO!!" Yintora yelled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

About 8 doppelgangers appeared and formed a circle around Naruto in a cloud of smoke.

"Guess, which one is me." They all said together.

"Take all the time in the world." One said.

"Okay, I'm no pro at this, but, eenie, meenie, miny, mo!" He said closing his eyes and spinning around in a circle with his arm extended to a point. When he stopped, he opened his eyes. "I choose you!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Are you sure?" asked the Yintora he pointed at.

"Absolutely." Feeling so sure of himself.

"Okay, let's see." said another.

Starting with the doppelganger directly behind him, one by one they disappeared, until the last one left was the one he chose.

"Yahoo!" Naruto said cheering. Then he looked back at her and she also poofed.

"WHAT!!" Naruto asked shocked.

Then he heard giggles from above him.

He looked up and sure enough, the was the original Yintora.

"Should've known it was going to be much harder than that." Naruto added a sigh and shook his head. "How was I supposed to figure it out?"

"Well," Yintora began. "You know how you have to divide up your chakra between your doppelgangers right?" She asked Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said looking at her.

"Well all of the chakra originates from an original source, so…." Yintora said figuring that Naruto could finish it.

"Sooo, what?" He asked still kinda confuzzled.

Yintora giggled. "Sooooo, you just have to concentrate on the origination point of the chakra and you're sure to find the original." She stated matter-of-factly in a kind way.

"Ohh, okay." Naruto said finally having the answered filled in for him. "Can I try again." He looked at her sheepishly.

"No, but, here's your consolation for trying SO hard." Yintora exaggerated and she pecked him on the cheek.

Naruto felt so giddy and jumped high in the air. Then he asked, after he landed on the ground, "Can I have another one?"

Yintora started laughing and she pushed Naruto aside and started running down the streets, with Naruto following behind her. The streets were starting to be deserted. Yintora and Naruto were starting to get worried.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Yintora.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." She suggested.

They ran to a deserted intersection where they nearly had a head on collision with Sakura and Ino.

"Hi, do you know---?" Yintora asked very fast.

"No we don't. We came looking for you 'cause we thought you knew." Sakura also answered Yintora quickly.

Ino walked up to a guy that was packing up his store. Everyone else stopped and watched her.

"Hello, kind sir. Could you please tell us what is going on?" Ino asked him in the most polite and innocent voice she could come up with.

The man looked at her and obliged to give her an answer. "Why miss, didn't you hear that Gaara was going to rematch with Uchiha?"

"No, I didn't. Thank you." She gave him a half-hearted bow and skipped back to the group as the man continued down the street.

"Ya know, I never would've thought of that." Naruto stated.

"No, ya wouldn't." Ino retaliated.

"It's kind of like men and asking for directions." Sakura looked at Ino.

"Yeah." Ino agreed and they both nodded their heads in unison.

"Who cares about that!" Yintora cut in with a certain extent of anxiety in her voice. "We have to get to the stadium now!" She yelled.

The others looked at her. "What's the problem? We all know Sasuke is going to win." Naruto said.

Yintora backed off a couple steps, shaking her head. Her voice wavered. "You don't know Gaara like I do." And then in the blink of an eye, she was gone, but Naruto, Ino, Sakura could already see their friend, in the distance, parting the crowds that led to the stadium.

They all wondered about her predicament and exchanged curious glances with one another.

"Should we go after her?" Sakura asked both of them.

They both nodded in agreement, and they all pressed themselves to run full-speed to the stadium.

**I can do this**, Sasuke thought,** I just have to watch the sand and strike at his vital points.**

He was anxious, but he wanted to get it over with and become a chûnin, so he could become stronger to avenge his family.

He leaned against the wall as the tint of the rising moon's color began to paint the sky. Sasuke looked to his left and the long corridor of the spiraling darkness scared him.

It reminded him of memories. He didn't want to go back to be useless, not even worth it to kill. Sasuke wished Itachi had, but in a way he was still thankful he hadn't. Sasuke had to bare the emotional torment as that memory was carved into his mind forever, but then Itachi gave him the chance to become somebody. Someone strong, instead of the weakling he had been and still was deep, deep down in the darkest shadow of his heart. Sasuke knew that there would always be that little baby brat Uchiha, crying for the loss of his family and he hated it.

Sasuke's fist suddenly stung as he looked down and noticed that subconsciously he banged the wall hard enough to cause a dent. He sighed and sank to the ground, wondering how long he was going to last this time.

**He'll probably kill me for sure.** Sasuke thought.

He was unable to think anymore as footsteps echoed through the black. Sasuke got up and pulled out a kunai knife. The person was running toward him at full speed showing no signs of stopping so far. He strained his vision to see who it was.

It wasn't until the person was five feet away that he recognized them.

"Yintora?" Sasuke asked looking at her worried face. "What are you---"

Yintora hugged him. "You can't do this." She said to him. "Gaara will kill you!"

Struggling, he put his weapon away while receiving, and oddly enough enjoying, his hug from Yintora. "Well then that's two of us." Sasuke stated.

"Well then if you know it, then why are you going to do it?" Yintora asked looking up at his face, which in turn was looking back down at her.

"I am going to because if I do go up against him, I can become somebody worth remembering." Sasuke said to her.

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who went up against Gaara with a cocky attitude and died." Yintora said to him.

"It sounds as though you actually care about my life." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Yintora let go and walked off down the hall three steps. "I do." She said and then she whirled around to Sasuke. "But I care about Gaara more!" She yelled. "If he kills you, he'll lose control of himself, and who know what could happen to him after that." She said and a small tear came inching down her face.

"But, I need to become someone other to myself beside Sasuke Uchiha, the little boy who was too cowardly, too useless, to even be killed." Sasuke taking a couple steps forward to touch her shoulder, to comfort her.

She swatted his hand away. "If that's the destiny you choose, then fine." Yintora started to walk away down the hall. "But is that what you think of yourself?" She stopped halfway down the hall so Sasuke could barely see her. "Well, what I see if Sasuke Uchiha, a dastardly courageous boy who has chosen a potentially fatal destiny for himself."

"Yintora---" Sasuke began.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." Yintora said sharply and she exited out of sight.

Sasuke thought for a couple moments about if he made a right choice. But then he heard himself being called out onto the field and he made his way out into the field of twilight.

* * *

So yeah, that's this Chapter. I bet you were expecting the battle right? Nope! Sorry to disappoint, I had only a weekend to think about strategies and that just doesn't cut it for me. BUT, if you be really patient with me, I might get a new Chapter up by Friday! Suspense, suspense, suspense.

THANK TO ALL OF MY READERS!!

And thanks to all of you that voted, I really appreciated it. And thank you to lovefatedestiny, Blue Fire Kitsune, The Sorceress Princess, and uchiha hikari for the review and for pushing me so that I assigned post dates for myself.

Sorry to lovefatedestiny. In my thanks last chapter I misspelled your name so that it was love'FAT'destiny. So yeah that was posted for about a week, but I changed it. But I'm sorry I didn't recheck my writing!

THANKS FOR READING!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Face-Off

The crowds were cheering wildly and the stands were filled as bright light focused down on the field. Apparently no one was taking any chances, as there were Sand and Leaf village Shinobi lined around the edge of the field. Sasuke hated it already, but he smirked for the sake of himself as he walked to the middle where stood Gaara and the ref. He couldn't resist a challenge.

"Okay you guys, just keep it clean and simple. You've already proven yourselves of becoming chûnin, so we don't need any fatal casualties." The ref said as he looked at both of them that were locked in a death glare. He raised his arm. "On your mark, get set--" Then his arm came crashing down, and in a whir he was at the side of the stadium when each began making hand signs.

"Let's do this." Sasuke said to himself. He jump backwards while he began his jutsu. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" And all of the little fire balls came flying toward Gaara but at usual, his top was off of his jug and the sand was already defending him.

Now, after of course Sasuke landed from his jump, there was quite a bit of distance between them, and Gaara was looking as creepily calm as usual.

**As I thought, this is gonna be difficult**. Sasuke thought. Then he got an idea. **What if I----**, he considered the possibilities to himself while keeping eye contact with Gaara. **Sure, we'll give that a try.** He smirked.

"What's wrong, Uchiha, have you run out of ideas already." Gaara yelled at Sasuke impatiently. "I'm waiting for you and once you let down your guard, I'll be at your throat." He grinned widely, showing off his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sasuke mocked as he ran for Gaara at full speed.

Light whizzed by as blurs, and the screams and cheers sounded like squeaks as he focused on his target.

Sasuke came within a two foots reach of Gaara as his sand, as Sasuke seemed to notice as his speed, was beginning to put up its defenses. He continued to circle around Gaara at his fast pace as the funnel of wind he was creating sucked in Gaara's sand as he, Gaara, looked around him for a way to strike at Sasuke.

Gaara tried striking at spots in the twister where he thought Sasuke was but in the end, the sand also got sucked into the raging disaster. Now that the whirlwind was too dusty to see into, Sasuke made his move. He reached out from the spiral and nailed Gaara several times in different places. Then he made another half of a circle around Gaara, following the direction of the twister, and did the same. Gaara was getting his butt handed to him onto a silver platter.

**This can't be this easy**, Sasuke thought. But as he took another step sand reached around his foot and his lost his balance, upsetting the movement and speed of the twister so it vanished, and from the sudden decrease in speed, and probably from going around in circles, he felt dizzy. Sasuke back flipped and landed on his feet now in control of his footing.

They both stared at one another, Gaara at Sasuke and vice versa. Then Sasuke got this eerie feeling and all of the tiny hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight up on ends. Something bad was going to happen and he knew it.

Each of them were breathing heavily, Sasuke more from the intense running than anything else.

"Sand Coffin Jutsu!" Gaara yelled and the sand came rushing toward Sasuke, but Sasuke side-stepped by side jumping to the left.

Then this sharp burning pain and the warmness of blood flowed from the middle part of his back. Sasuke landed on his feet but fell to his knees in pain. Sasuke groped his back, clutched and pulled out a kunai knife with a tag attached to it.

Hello brother. , it read. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and he flung the knife as far as he could. As it was flying the kunai, or rather the tag that was attached to it, exploded and the shockwave sent Sasuke flying. He scanned the rooftops as he was doing so and he swore that he saw the shadowy figure of his brother before it dissipated.

Sasuke's body slammed intensely onto the ground, and of course after the explosion, all of the Shinobi were out scouting for the source. Kakashi was at side at an instant, along with the referee.

"Are you all right Sasuke?" Kakashi's voice said as he hoisted Sasuke to his feet which were unsteady.

"Yes, I am fine Sensei." Sasuke said looking at Gaara who was glaring devilishly at him.

Kakashi looked at the ref and the ref yelled, "Battle cancelled due to interference!"

Their were several groans and even some people were beginning to leave the stadium.

"Oh no you don't Uchiha." Gaara threatened. "You've gotten away once, I won't let you do it again. I will kill you Sasuke!" He yelled louder. "Sand Coffin Jutsu!"

The sand blasted toward Sasuke again. The Shinobi dodged and left Sasuke, thinking he was able to too. Sasuke couldn't move. Apparently, subconsciously, he had suffered enough shock so that at the moment he wasn't able to move his legs. **Great, this is it, **Sasuke thought.** Yintora was right, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the cocky-attitude boy who went up against Gaara and died.**

"No Gaara! Don't!" A chick yelled from the stands. She jumped out onto the field and ran toward Sasuke, and right about when the sand was about to grabbed Sasuke, she pushed him out of the way.

He landed to the side of where he should have been and the pained shot up his spine. Sasuke looked to see who Gaara's victim actually was. It was Yintora, grabbed in the clutches of the sand.

"Yintora, what are you--?" Sasuke yelled.

"Gaara! Stop!" She said her voice still strong but getting weak from the squeezing.

"Why?" Gaara began. "Why did you protect him?!" He yelled the question at her as his hand tightened.

Sasuke heard a couple bones snap, and Yintora's mouth began to dribble blod.

"I didn't protect him. I protecting you, Gaara, you!" Yintora yelled to him as loudly as she could.

"Me?" Gaara said loosening his grip.

'Yes, you!" She yelled to him. "Don't you see that if you killed him, you wouldn't have been able to control yourself and you would've killed everyone here!"

Gaara's grip slackened a little more.

"I couldn't bear to watch you do that, Gaara." These were her last words before she passed out.

Then Konkuro and Temari also jumped over into the stadium as well, with Kaori further behind.

"Gaara, don't do this!" Temari yelled to her brother as they were advancing toward him.

"Release her!" Konkuro also yelled to him.

Gaara looked in their direction and nodded. The sand released his grip and before Yintora even hit the ground Gaara was there to catch her.

Then as Temari and the others were getting close to Sasuke, Konkuro picked him up.

"We need to get both of the guys to the hospital right away" He said to all of the others.

They all nodded and they ran to the exit of the stadium.

Sasuke woke up later in a hospital bed and thought all of a sudden that he was in a jungle. His half of the room was completely covered in flowers, probably from the girls from before. Then he looked over at the other half of the room.

There was Yintora's figure lying asleep in the bed. On the night stand right beside her were 5 flowers.

**Okay, one's from Gaara, one's from Temari, one's from Konkuro, and then Naruto probably gave her one, but who gave her the last one? **Sasuke pondered. **Well whoever it was had done it from the kindness of their hearts.**

Then Sasuke wanted to thank her somehow. He looked across his wide array of flowers and chose one that stood out to him. It was a tiger lily. He plucked it from it's vase containing other relatively ordinary flowers. Then he reached from his bed and set it next to the other flowers.

**There that should do it. **Then Sasuke rolled over and went back to sleep.

Yintora peeked her eye opened and looked at Sasuke and then she smiled. **He really has to learn that I don't really sleep.** Then she closed her eyelids and went back to meditating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here's this Chapter, personally myself I expected something a bit more….flashy, I should say. So yeah. I hope it pleases you guys, seeing as I was sort of teasing you this whole week.

Sorry that I didn't get this Chapter up on Firday, technilogoical errors. Sorry if I dissapointed you!

Next week I won't be able to update, it's a really stressful week and I have to get ready for it. Sorry again!

Thanks to all of my readers. I really appreciate you guys reading my story a lot.

Thanks to lovefatedestiny, Blue Fire Kitsune, The Sorceress Princess, uchiha hikari, and Lyris 88 for reviewing my story.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Hospital Room

The sunlight shone in beautifully, accentuating his handsome face and how he was just sleeping there made him seem more vulnerable. This is what all of the 24 to 30 girls, squished in the room carrying more flowers, thought. Sakura and Ino pushed through the crowd in order to get to Sasuke's bedside. Sakura and Ino got this worried look on their faces as they fretted about how Sasuke would freak when he saw all of these girls in the room.

Sasuke turned over so that his left arm was dangling off of the bed. Several of the girls giggled, as they continued to stare upon his head which was now laying on the right side of his face.

Then Sakura caught a bit of movement in her peripheral vision as she was looking at the girls. Sasuke's hand was pointing toward the girls. Sakura turned to look and see if this was conscious movement or not. Sure enough, Sasuke's right eye, the one that was basically obstructed by everyone else's view, except apparently Sakura's, was open and looking at her pleadingly.

Sakura nodded and understood but she had to think of something fast first.

"What's his name?" One girl asked another. That's when Sakura though of an idea.

She whirled around to face the other girls. This action caused everyone to look at her. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he is going to be mine!" Sakura yelled pointing at herself.

This is when the trouble started. The whole room exploded into fits of, "No he's mine" or "I want him" and one girl even yelled, "NO! Because he and I are going to live together and get married!"

Sakura noticed that Sasuke's fist clenched at this and she smirked.

"Hey!" Sakura said trying to calm them down. "Hey!" It didn't work.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled a third time.

Then they all quieted down, while Ino stood there looking confused about the whole thing.

"Let's give him gifts," Sakura started. "And when he wakes up whoever's gift he like the most gets to spend the day with him." All of the girls nodded in agreement. "On your mark, get set, GO!" She yelled and everyone, including Ino, filed out of the room, wildly.

Sasuke's head turned so that his face was muffled by the pillow. "Ish uh oasht eer?" It what he said sounded like.

"What was that?" She questioned him putting her hand to her ear jokingly.

Sasuke lifted his head to give her an evil stare.

"You know, that almost gives you a reason to get a restraining order against women in particular." Sakura said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nah." Sasuke started. The covers were thrown back and his legs came to reach the floor.

Sakura noticed that he was only wearing his shorts and that the whole middle part of his upper body was wrapped in bandages. His hair was unkempt as well, Sakura noticed which made him seem hotter to her.

"Some girls are handy to keep around." Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Why?" Sakura questioned him.

"Well," Sasuke paused for a second. "There are girls who save lives," He said gesturing to Sakura. "And then there are girl's who," He gestured to the bundle in Yintora's bed, "……." He couldn't think of what to say.

"..Save lives?" Sakura asked him.

"Exactly." Sasuke said, even though he was thinking something totally different. Then he stretched, which wasn't a very good idea. Suddenly he cringed in pain from his back.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked him sounding startled.

"Yeah, yeah, no I'm fine." He answered through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Of course he's fine Sakura. He wouldn't be Sasuke if he wasn't." came Yintora's voice.

Curiously, the two ventured over to Yintora's bunk to see if she was the one who was talking. Sakura pulled back the covers and instead of a person there was just a bunch of cushions formed into the shape of a body.

They turned around and were startled. Instead of a person standing normally on the ground they turned around to have another person's face in theirs but that person was standing on the ceiling.

They both jumped back and landed on Yintora's bed.

"Geeze, boo!'" Yintora said jumping off of the ceiling. Her whole upper body was bandaged, sort of like a shirt, and she was still wearing her same pants.

"Yintora!" Sakura said still shocked, breathing heavily. "Why…were you….how did…you….?"

"I am a girl so I went out of the room to take care of hygienic issues, and when I came back the whole entire room was filled with women. I got tired of waiting to get in so I walked around the hospital, which wasn't very fun." Yintora explained.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, when you're supposed to be resting from a couple of fractured ribs, walking around in a hospital full of doctors isn't the best thing to do, so I had to pretend that I was my own doppelganger." She explained. "And when they tried to make me bend over to see if this was true I ran. And of course being doctors, they ran after me, but they ran passed after I stuck to the ceiling and then I crawled along the ceiling stealthily all the way here." Then Yintora smiled.

There was a pause.

"Oh I do agree with Sakura on the restraining order thing." She added on.

"What! You heard that!" Sasuke yelled surprised.

"I've been out there a long time." Yintora stated. And then she paused. "Sakura get over here."

"Okay." Sakura obeyed her. She went and stood beside Yintora.

Yintora put her arm around Sakura. "And I definitely think that me and Sakura had the best gifts ever."

Sakura looked at her if she was crazy. "And what were they, per say?"

"Yes please tell us." Sasuke said putting his hand to his chin.

"Well, Sakura saved your life, and I..I don't know…….possibly……maybe…SAVED YOUR LIFE, as well as so you put it yourself," Then she counted her fingers. She finished and then laid her finger on her chin, "TWICE, I might add."

"So what's your point." Sasuke asked.

"Well," Yintora leaned to Sasuke's eye level, stabilizing herself by putting her hands on Sasuke's legs.

This action sent a jolt of envy up Sakura's spine.

Their faces were a foot away from each other.

Yintora looked at Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke, think. Do you really want to spend a day with a rabid, fan girl you don't know."

Sasuke's eyes were looking at Yintora, but he was focusing on the chakra radiating from her hands. He still wasn't used to it. "Yeah. I see your point."

Yintora stood up and step away, allowing space.

Sasuke stood up as well and went to his bedside table which upon it was his shirt. He put on while Yintora put on her vest. Then Sasuke went a offered a hand to Sakura, so she didn't feel so left out. "Shall we."

Sakura smiled and took his hand and he hoisted her to her feet and together without hesitation, they left the hospital in fear of the mob returning.

* * *

Okay, here's this Chapter. Personally, I think it's quite cruddy, but it's not about what the author thinks, it's about what the **READER** thinks and wants. I want to know what **YOU** guys think.

So thank to all of those who have reviewed me :

lovefatedestiny

Blue Fire Kitsune

The Sorceress Princess

uchiha hikari

Lyris 88

And Satta Kurosama

Thank you all for reading, but I must say sadly that this may be my final Chapter **for the summer,** NOTICE THE 'FOR THE SUMMER' PART. I might have another chapter by Friday, but if I don't then this'll probably be my last for the summer.

If I don't have access to the computer over the summer, then you had better expect tons of Chapters by mid-September. There are going to be some exciting things like, for example:

Shikamaru gets………………………………...A GIRLFRIEND!?

So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy, and have an awesome summer!

Luv ya!

Angelic Cruxis


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sun was rising so brightly and the air was so fresh, that even though the air was dusty, the heavily floral-scented hospital room couldn't even compete. Sasuke slowly put his hands behind his head, enjoying the time that he had out of that room, away from those girls. Sakura walked beside Sasuke on one side and Yintora on the other. They weren't doing much, just enjoying the fresh air while it lasted.

"So," Sakura broke the silence. "What are we going to do?"

"Enjoy." Yintora answered.

They both looked at her funnily and stopped walking.

She went on ahead a couple of steps and noticed they weren't following her anymore so she turned around and encountered their looks. "What?" Yintora asked questioningly.

"What do you mean by enjoy?" Sasuke asked her as they once again fell into step together.

"Enjoy life, enjoy he breeze, enjoy the sand, the sky, the world!" Then she looked at Sasuke. "Enjoy being alive to enjoy this moment."

Sakura smiled at the statement and finally decided that she definitely liked her knew teammate. Especially after saving Sasuke's life twice.

Then everyone apparently went into a listening mode as all of their faces became solemn and they continued walking. Sakura couldn't handle the silence one bit. She wondered if she had done something wrong or either that they just didn't want to talk, but she was definitely happy, and sad, when Ino came around the corner.

"Hey Sakura!" She yelled running toward them waving her hand.

They came to a stop when Ino did in front of them.

"Sakura, I need you to come shopping with me for a gift for Sasuke." Ino said taking one of Sakura's hands and shaking it wildly.

Sakura looked at the others and they only shrugged their shoulders.

"But, Ino-------" Sakura got cut off.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Now come on!" yelled Ino and with Sakura's arm she was holding she ran past them, down the street from whence they came, dragging Sakura with her.

Yintora and Sasuke stood there a couple seconds in silence looking at each other and then Sasuke sighed.

Yintora looked at him questioningly. "You don't like Sakura?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not that I don't like her, it's just that she likes me too." He paused. "And it harder to try and talk to you when she's around."

Yintora looked at him confused. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," Sasuke turned to face her. "How can you not hate my guts right now?" he questioned her.

"Well," Yintora started. She turned forward and started walking. Sasuke did the same. "I guess it's because that no one seriously got injured."

Sasuke fired another question at her. "But I could've killed your childhood friend. Doesn't that bother you?"

They kept walking. "To tell you the truth, I was more afraid of you being killed." Yintora answered him truthfully.

"Why?" Sasuke asked her.

"Well, because I knew that Gaara had a blood lust for you and from personal experience, I knew that he was strong enough to take care of himself. But I've never seen you battle Sasuke so I wasn't sure if you were up to or past Gaara's standards." There was a pause as Sasuke took this all in. "But I wasn't lying. I was also concerned about Gaara's well-being." Sasuke nodded to her.

For a couple moments they walked in silence.

"A girl must have paid a lot for that flower. They obviously don't grow around these parts." Yintora broke the silence.

Sasuke understood what she was talking about. "How did you know about that?" He asked her.

"Sasuke, I can't really sleep." Yintora finally said.

Sasuke wondered. "How exactly does that work?"

The road just seemed to get long, either that or they were just walking slower now.

"Well, to meditate you basically are gathered in your subconscious and concentrate." Yintora explained.

"But, how does that fit in with passing out and all? You really aren't concentrating on anything." Sasuke asked her.

"Well," Yintora started. "Passing out is kind of like being thrown into sub-consciousness forcefully. And as for meditating, I don't concentrate while going into to my sub-conscience, I just have to concentrate on gathering my chakra there." She stated.

"Well, while you're asleep your mind recedes into your subconscious, so why doesn't that work for you?" Sasuke kept questioning her.

"It's A LOT harder to do while trying to dream, so I don't." Yintora kept walking and her face became cold.

"Wait!" Sasuke said astonished. "You don't dream!?"

"Nope." Yintora answered.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked looking at the seriousness in her face.

Yintora stopped where she was and looked down at her feet. "Because dreams are for people who have lives and can." She said barely audible to Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke started. "But Yintora you have a life, a good one at that with many friends and-----------"

"How can you say I have a life." Sasuke heard her voice stutter and watched tears fall slowly to the ground. "People who have lives can live without a fear of dieing of something subconsciously and don't have to be treated specially and get their own special time away from training. People who have lives don't have to try hard to get a compliment, whereas people who don't have to try and train their hardest to even be noticed talent-wise instead of medically and the only thing people say is 'oh, she will never do, she's too….fragile'." Yintora took a deeply gulp of air and started again, a little bit calmer. "People who have lives don't have to relocate every three months or so and start somewhere else where she is treated as a nobody. People who have lives are usually treated as somebody other than someone who is treated as an invisible or barely anyway. I fall under all of these categories. No one cares about me, except a very few individuals who I seem a burden to. I could kill myself, very few or less could care. A somebody is worth killing." She took another gasp of breath.

Sasuke anger suddenly shot up, and on a single reflex or as so it seems, Sasuke smacked her.

Yintora stood shocked. She raised her arms as in order to smack him back. But as her hand got about 8 in. away from his face, she let her hand drop to her side. "I deserved that." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Yeah." was the only thing Sasuke could think of o say at the moment. He expected her to freak out and retaliate, but she didn't. She was truly different. " There was I time when I was little, I wasn't even worth it to kill."

"Yeah," Yintora started. "But I bet you weren't a threat at that age." She said stopping.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked looking at her face which was looking down the road from whence they came.

"Just….nothing." She said and her eyes widened. Yintora grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran into a side alley with him and threw him against a wall. The rafters' shadow hid him very well.

"Yintora? What the-------?" Sasuke was interrupted.

Yintora's hand clasped over his mouth. She looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Shhhhh." She said. Then she removed he hand.

He nodded and looked at her. Yintora was focusing on trying to make sure they didn't expect anyone here, well besides her that is. She put one arm on the left side of the wall beside Sasuke and the other on the right. Her body was leaned at an angle and her head was pointed down. So it looked like she was resting after running or something. Sasuke was cleverly hidden in the shadows between her arms. Then she began breathing heavily like she had run a long way as well. She was all acting this out perfectly to protect Sasuke from something that he didn't know of yet.

Because of that thought and how close she was to his body, the feeling came again. It wasn't the jealous type feeling when she was about to go to dinner with Naruto, it was all light and feathery and he liked it, he noticed while it lingered for the 5 seconds until the crowd of girls went streaking across the entrance of the alley way, not even pausing to look down it. Then it was gone, and he couldn't figure out what it was or what it meant, it was still a mystery to him.

Finally every last one of them had left. And Sasuke waited five more seconds until waiting to talk. "Thanks." He started and Yintora hadn't even moved from her position. "That was a close ca---------------" Sasuke got cut off as Yintora's arms gave way and her head fell forward, onto his chest. Even through his shirt he could tell her head was burning up. Worse yet was that she was shivering. Sasuke turned her around and hoisted her up into his arms.

Her condition was bad. Her shivering had gotten more frequent. And her breathing was raspy. _**Oh, this is bad**_, Sasuke thought. _**Really bad. **_Sasuke was about to think of the fastest way to get back to the hospital, when Gaara swooped off of the rooftop and took Yintora from Sasuke and cradled her in his arms. Gaara gave Sasuke the most evilest look ever, as if Gaara assumed it was Sasuke's fault. Then he jumped back onto the rooftops leaving Sasuke there in the alleyways.

_**I wonder if she's going to be okay**_, Sasuke wondered as he walked back to the hospital as fast as he could. He thought really critically about but he was actually glad that Gaara was there watching over her. _**It's nice that they are guardians for each other, even though Gaara is the spawn of hell.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This truly probably, most likely going o be my last Chapter for the summer. I'll miss you guys. I think I'm gonna cry! T.T Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sniffle Anyway, I might drop a few Chapters during the summer, if not I hope you be patient with me and wait until fall. You guys are my faithful readers and I love ya, so I don't want to lose you. I hope you guys know that!

Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story for a while and those first time readers, as well. I appreciate all of your dedication.

Thanks to lovefatedestiny, Blue Fire Kitsune, The Sorceress Princess, uchiha hikari, Lyris 88, and Satta Kurosama, for reviewing my stories and telling me things on how to make my story better.

Okay poll:

Chose a name:

A. Dai

Or

B. Kamiko

If you give me a name and a description of a character, I might be obliged (hehe, I love that word) to put that character in the story. I'll only choose a few, but it's not because I prefer one reader over another because as I said before I love you all, it's because I can't have several people hundred people created you know. It kind of gets confusing after a while.

If I like the character, then you might be hearing from me possibly over the summer to talk about the character. It can be male or female it doesn't matter and it can be from any village. If I don't know where this village is I'll tell you. (I get confuzzled sometimes) I'd prefer a Japanese name, but if you can't find one you like I guess we can work around it. So have fun creating and have a nice summer. P.S. please send it in a private message! Please!

And remember:

YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Analysis

He held her limp hand. Her figure lay immobile in the bed. The machine to her bedside registered her heart beats and the sound of her beating heart was beautiful to him. So innocent.

But he hated it. He hated the fact she was just lying there and loathed the person who helped put her there.

He remembered the way she would smile or how her face would turn scarlet with emotions that seemed so foreign to him.

He took her hand and laid it upon his cheek, and held it there. Her skin was so warm against his face. He was just glad to even be near her. She would probably never really know how he felt about her.

He released her hand from his face and then cradled it in his hands, that were resting on his lap.

Then there was an eerie feeling of being watched and a creak of the floor. His body froze. He got up from the chair he was sitting in, letting her hand go. He turned around to glare at the shadowed figure in the doorway, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke felt like he came in at the wrong time. Now Gaara glared at him with eyes that seemed at that point to paralyze Sasuke. They locked eyes for a second and then Sasuke broke the gaze and looked at Yintora in her inactive state on the hospital bed. Sasuke tried to take a step forward but his feet wouldn't budge. He looked down, sand coursed over Sasuke's feet, pinning them to the floor.

"Why is it always you?!" Gaara demanded.

Sasuke looked up at him. "What?" He questioned Gaara puzzled.

"Why does everyone cheer for you? It seems that for everything that you do you're cheered for. And what about me? Oh, the evil Gaara doesn't deserve any appreciation. All I had was one fan, one person that might care about me, and not shun my existence like everyone else does. But then you came along and stole her away from me." Gaara paused to glare at Sasuke more. Sasuke blinked and Gaara was now about a foot away from him "I hate you. Why do you have to be the one she----------"

Kakashi cleared his throat while he was leaning in the doorway. Gaara and him exchanged glares. Gaara then back away from Sasuke. The sand retracted, from Sasuke's feet, and encased Gaara. Then the sand devoured him, leaving no proof that Gaara was ever in that room. Gaara vanished.

Kakashi, then, looked at Sasuke. "Was something the matter?"

Sasuke was staring at the occupied hospital bed, instead of the person he was speaking to. "Apparently, I was to blame." He answered aloud. But in his mind he was pondering Gaara's last unfinished question. _**Why do I have to be the one she….what?**_ Sasuke asked himself. _**Despises, appreciates, cheer for, loves?!?**_ But he was torn out of his thought by Kakashi's steady hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke looked up at him, and Kakashi smiled back and then went and sat in the chair near Yintora's bedside.

Sasuke stood near Kakashi's left shoulder. "So, what happened."

"well, apparently," Kakashi began. "Yintora was being to active for a person who just fractured a couple ribs. The pain would just build and build and she would ignore it. And since she wasn't getting the required rest and nutrition for one with such an injury, her antibody system failed to respond correctly, resolving in her fever. And finally when she couldn't handle any more, her body took control and shut her down, so she would heal." He stated.

"So nothing seriously damaged, right?" Sasuke asked sounding unconcerned, but oddly enough he was.

"No," Kakashi started. "Nothing that won't heal. But unfortunately," Kakashi sighed. "We will have to leave her here for a couple weeks and have her escorted back to us when she feels better."

Sasuke looked confusedly at Kakashi. "Where are we going?"

Kakashi got up and walked to the doorway and looked back at Sasuke. "We are returning home back to Kohona."

* * *

Okay that's that chapter and I'm very disappointed with myself for a couple reasons:

#1. This Chapter is a lot shorter than I planed it to be.

And

#2. This is the only Chapter I've typed so far this summer.

So much for 'then you had better expect tons of Chapters by mid-September'

But along with visiting family members, working for a little bit of extra cash, and learning how to play a guitar, I might be able to pass with an excuse right? Just tell me if you're disappointed and I'll understand.

7/31 is the day I post this Chapter. It's my birthday. Pretty convenient, huh?

Thanks to all of my readers.

And

An even bigger thanks to my reviewers:

lovefatedestiny

Blue Fire Kitsune

The Sorceress Princess

uchiha hikari

Lyris 88

Satta Kurosama

And

luvbi2


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

New Mission

Bored was an understatement. Sasuke felt like he would die if he didn't find anything to do, soon. Kohona was pretty quiet ever since they got back a few weeks ago.

He sat on top of a tall building, in the early morning. His eyes wandered over the still-sleeping town, as the dawn began to lighten the sky with a lighter blue hue.

He couldn't sleep at all again. Sasuke was askew since the entire accident in the Sand Village. He felt as if that his brother would show up to get him any day now. And because of Gaara, he now felt guilty, because he thought that he reason that Yintora was in the hospital. And now he felt bad that he smacked her.

And his recent nightmare was frightening.

_**The Nightmare**_

_Sasuke and Gaara were back at the packed stadium. Everyone was cheering for Gaara, and he was smirking evilly at Sasuke. Gaara got ready to accomplish the Sand Coffin Jutsu on him, when Sasuke shrank into the small, afraid, much younger Sasuke, and started cowering. The sand wave come toward him and again a person pushes him out of the way. Sasuke land on the ground with a loud thud and sees Yintora captured, tightly in the grasp of the sand. Gaara grins wickedly, while he glares at her and then he squeezes unmercifully. Sasuke cringes on his knees ducking his head so he doesn't see, but he can hear her shrill screams. The pain and agony is clearly heard in her voice. Then a flap of a cloak can be heard and the screaming stops. Sasuke looks up. Blood mixed with the squeezing sand. The handle of a knife protruded from her back, being held by Itachi. While still holding onto the handle Itachi lifted Yintora's nearly lifeless head up and whispers something in her ear. Then he drops her head and Sasuke can see that he struggles to turn it to face him. Yintora's mouth was streaming blood and though the life was rapidly fading from her eyes, he could see that in them, there was no regrets. Itachi ripped the knife from her back and Gaara dropped her and the sand. She was dead before she hit the ground. Then Itachi and Gaara sauntered forward to kill him._

Sasuke shivered. It was horrible. He never wanted to have that nightmare again.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Sasuke jumped to the edge of the roof and he turned around. It was Sakura.

He stared at her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked timidly.

Sasuke nodded for her to continue.

"What's wrong?" She asked sounding concerned.

Sasuke looked away, not answering her.

"I want to help. I've noticed you haven't really slept well for the past weeks and I want to make you feel better." She said looking down at her feet.

He turned away from her, gazing over the town again. "I have these gruesome dreams, involving death. And I can't help but feel that's due to the fact that my conscience feels that I'm responsible for what happened to Yintora. And I don't think it will stop until she forgives me."

Sakura sat down, with her legs dangling off of the edge of the roof, next to Sasuke. "Oh," She said sadly. "It sounds as if there's really nothing for me to help."

Sasuke looked down on her with a softer look, but still held some ferocity for disturbing him. He touched her head. Then he looked out over the town again. "Thanks, but no thanks." He said.

Sakura stood up and looked at him with a puzzled looked. "Huh?"

"I can take care of my own problem." Sasuke finished their conversation. He jumped off of the building.

Sakura hurriedly looked after him to see if he landed safely on the ground a long way down, but he disappeared._** I should follow him**_. She thought to herself. Sakura then jumped on the ground herself. Ground impact was hard it hurt her knees slightly. Sakura looked around and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. She looked back at the roof and sure enough she saw Sasuke climbing back up on the roof from hanging on the underside of the roof eaves. When he stood straight up on the rooftop, rising sun cast Sasuke's shadow, covering her.

Sasuke was facing away from Sakura, but he looked over his shoulders and pierced her with a glare from red Sharingan eyes, saying 'Don't meddle in my affairs'. Sakura snatched her gaze from the evil look and as soon as the shadow appeared it was gone, and so was Sasuke.

All of the Sensei and their students gathered in a large room and at the head of the large room was the Hokage. "Welcome ninjas. We are gathered here today because we have a mission that needs to include all of you." Everyone looked at the Hokage questioningly except for all of the Sensei. "This year the Genin graduation ceremony will be held here, and so we need you to escort the ninjas from the other villages here, along with a few who just want to come to enjoy the celebration and festivities. Each individual groups will be traveling to each of the different villages and gathering the ninjas and traveling back here, protecting the civilians. I will be giving each of your Sensei a village and you will travel with them to make sure that on the way back none of the civilians get badly injured." The Hokage took a pause. "You will all meet out on the main road at noon. Now you are dismissed, so I can talk to your Senseis in private." Sakura quickly peered at Sasuke, but he was already heading for the door so she followed.

Noon came really fast, even though as usual Kakashi was late, a half an hour way too late.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked furiously, getting impatient.

Sakura looked worried, Sasuke wasn't there either. She wondered if what she did made him that mad.

But, then footsteps echoed of the road and both of them turned around. Sasuke was walking with Kakashi.

"Found him." Sasuke stated in a real melancholy tone.

All three of them circled around Kakashi. "On to The Village Hidden in the Mist!"

And slowly but surely, they made there way down the road.

* * *

Okay that's this Chapter. I'm excited I wrote two Chapters in one day so I'm updating both at the same time. This story's pretty long and I don't even know if I'm half way done yet. (looks sheepishly) 

Thanks to all of my readers.

And

An even bigger thanks to my reviewers who have stayed with me to this point:

lovefatedestiny

Blue Fire Kitsune

The Sorceress Princess

uchiha hikari

Lyris 88

Satta Kurosama

luvbi2

and

Luca4ever


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Return

Dusk was upon them. And they walked in silence as the leaves whispered in breeze. It was too quiet, too quiet.

But then Naruto cracked. "Did someone do something that caused this whole mass of quiet, or just no one wants to talk to me."

They all stopped on the road and looked at Naruto.

"What?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I figured that the rest of you were being quiet because I was being quiet."

Sakura nodded at Kakashi.

"There were rumors of those mysterious ninjas randomly attacking people on the roads, so I was listening for enemies." Sasuke stated, crossing his arms.

Kakashi nodded at Sasuke. "So was I." And just as he said that twenty of them walked out of the encircling vegetation, and gathered around them. "Speak of the devils." All four of them were now back to back.

Naruto was pissed. "Dammit! Why does this always happen?!" He ran headfirst into the nearest ninja.

And then the action began.

Shurikans went flying, but it matter to Sasuke, six of were forming a half-circle, all within his vision, around him. He smirked as his Sharingans activated. _**I could take out some anger by doing this**_, He thought. First he glanced at the others. Sakura was neck and neck with 1 ninja, Kakashi was using his Sharingan and copying five ninjas and Naruto with 7 other doppelgangers were 1X1 with the other 8 remaining ninja. Every looked like they were having some trouble. It would've been better if they'd fought together, instead of split up as they were. All the ninjas advanced toward him.

All of a sudden Sasuke felt a pair of hands come up from behind and wrap around his arms and placed on his head, sort of like a lock. Sasuke grabbed the shirt of the person with his limited arm movement and chucked the person at the first two ninja.

While they were flying the person pulled out kunai knives and stabbed the first two.

She flipped and landed on the ground, sliding a couple feet before finally come to a stop. As if on a reflex she threw two more knives that passed through to more ninjas on their way to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled as he caught the bloody kunai and threw them at the last two surrounding him.

Yintora (yes, yes, it's her. She was normally dressed now with her halter top instead of bandages, and her vest.) was looked at him with her blue eyes, surprised by Sasuke's smile, and smiled back before she tossed her brown hair to turn and help Sakura.

She took a running start and cart wheeled, front-flipped 4 and pushed off with her feet and landed on the ninjas head on her hands. She quickly twisted her body, which included her hands, and a sickly 'crack' was her and she pushed off strongly, with her arms, off of the guys head, and put her hands together. "Shadow Doppelganger Jutsu!" and 7 more of herself appeared.

Sasuke walked to Sakura who could only look on in amazement. "How could she do that so quickly?" Sakura questioned as they watched the Yintoras and the Narutos beat up the remaining ninjas as Kakashi walked over to them as well, having defeated his own problem.

Finally all of the ninjas were killed and the Yintoras walked up to Kakashi and bowed and one by one they poofed leaving the original one. Naruto stepped in beside Sakura.

Kakashi looked at her and he face showed that he was smiling at her. "If you continue to act like that, maybe you should become Sensei, hmmm?" He asked her inquisitively.

Yintora shook her head. "No Sensei, I didn't mean to----- I don't want you to think that-------I only just------!" She tried to find the words.

Kakashi ruffled her hair. "It's alright. I was only joking."

She sighed.

"Anyway," Kakashi said looking at the dim stars appear in the orangish-blue sky. "We should find some shelter for tonight."

Yintora spoke out. "I saw a perfect place and it's not that far off of the main road."

So they were led about a half of a mile off of the main road to a grove of willow trees that were over-shading a large brook. There were fives trees and the leaves were thick and they circled around the tree, they acted as their own sound-proof mini rooms.

They each took a separate tree and settled down for the night.

But Sasuke couldn't sleep again. He got up from his mat that he laid out in the middle of his leaf-encircled space and left his tree and crossed the brook and stuck his head into Yintora's.

She had her back resting straight against the tree trunks and her shoes off and was soaking her feet in the small section of brook that ran through her tree. Sasuke was about to leave when her deep blue eyes targeted his.

"Come on in Sasuke." She said, gesturing to the spot beside her.

He did as he was gestured and he sat down next beside her as the feeling began to begin again.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke began. "For smacking you."

"It's okay." Yintora said pulling one foot out of the water so she could hug it's knee. "I mean I deserved it. But I mean I really feel as if I'm no one."

"You're not no one, Yintora." Sasuke said. "You're the great granddaughter of the Third Hokage."

She rolled her eyes. "Sasuke, you don't understand. I am the bastard daughter of the bastard daughter of the bastard daughter of Sarutobi, okay. I have no idea how he can absolutely know that I am his great-granddaughter. I have no true family heir line, and I don't know which relative gave me my kekke-genkai. All I know is one day my mother shows up which me to Sarutobi and goes 'I'm your daughter's daughter, here's your great-granddaughter, raise her!' and leaves me there before she probably runs off with some other punk." She sounded agitated and stood up, and rested her head on the tree trunk.

"Yintora, I am so sorry, I never knew." Sasuke said standing up as well.

"Well, that's because you're the only other person that now knows besides, Sarutobi and I." She said and her voices was soft. " I would've told you earlier when I was ranting about being a nobody, but then the girl cam and then I got a fever and---" Yintora was cut off.

"That reminds me," Sasuke said and he came up behind Yintora and he hugged her.

"What's this for?" asked Yintora a little shocked.

"If you ever want me to let you go you have to promise to never, ever, do that to me again." The words were so clear because he lips were right near her ear.

"Promise you, what?" Yintora asked while trying to subtlety trying to wriggle out of his strong but gentle hold on her.

"That whenever you get a horrible injury or feel like you can't go on anymore that you rest and heal, so that I know that the last thing that I might ever do or say to you won't be slapping you." Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sasuke was surprised at how much that feeling had jumped, having her close to him like this.

"Okay, I promise." Yintora said and Sasuke let her go, almost wishing he hadn't.

She turned around to face him. "Now I understand, that Sakura told me, that you have insomnia because your conscience thinks that you're responsible for what happened to me."

Sasuke nodded at her. "Or else I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Yintora grabbed his hand and sat down next to the tree trunk pulling Sasuke down with her. "Okay Sasuke…feel this." She turned toward him and took the same hand she was holding onto an placed on her heart.

He felt it beat strongly.

"This….this, no matter what happens to it Sasuke, will never be your fault." She looked at him earnestly, her blue eyes piercing him, also conveyed the message.

Sasuke looked away from her. "But at the arena when you came to save me, I could've declined the challenge and you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"That was my fault." She said keeping his hand on her heart.

Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"Sure it was your decision to fight, but it was my choice to save you which hurt me." Yintora stated to him.

"But what about your fever?" Sasuke asked. "If I wouldn't have talked to you so much or accepted your guys' invitation, surely, you wouldn't have shut down like that." Sasuke looked away from her again and felt the beating of her heart.

"That was my fault again. If I would have taken care of myself or had not invited you guys, I would've not been in that state." Yintora stated solemnly. She reached out with her other hand and turned his face to look at her. "So you see, Sasuke, it has been all my fault. And most likely never in my or your entire lifetime, will you ever be able to harm me or this okay, and I need you to understand."

Sasuke looked at her. "I understand."

"Okay, then good." She slowly let go of his hand as he reclaimed it. "So now will you be able to sleep?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, not tonight, I think it's to late for my mind to even be prepared to go to bed tonight, and besides, I'm really stiff, and…."

"Don't say another word." Yintora said putting a finger against his lips. "I can help you."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll show you, but first, the procedure will work much better if your shirt is off." Yintora stated.

Sasuke looked at her curiously, but she looked seriously. Then he asked, "Am I ever going to wake up with my shirt on when I'm around you?" Sasuke asked her.

"Not at this rate." Yintora answered, and then she giggled.

Sasuke stripped his shirt off and then looked at Yintora with this 'What am I supposed to do next?' look.

"Now sit here, against the tree, in a comfortable position that you like, except don't have your body sprawled everywhere." She stated and he did just that.

Sasuke sat in spot with his back to the tree that allowed him to slightly recline, with his legs together straight out in front of him and his hands placed nicely on his lap.

Yintora critiqued the position that he was in. "That's fine." She said and then she took off her vest, and went and kneeled by Sasuke's side.

"Let me tell you this right now. This doesn't mean anything, I'm just helping you." She said to him grabbing his hands and moving them so she could sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her again. Her head was near his shoulder, and her body was aligned exactly on top of his.

Sasuke heart pounded so extremely, he just hoped that she didn't feel it.

"Are you alright?" Yintora asked looking up at him.

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, then here we go." She said.

The feeling was even more exponential in comparison of the one received in the hug, that he couldn't even feel the heat radiating from Yintora's body until it started relaxing all of the muscles in his body. Unwillingly, Sasuke's eyelids began to droop, and he realized how tired he was for not sleeping for two weeks. Only after a few more seconds he hovered on the borderline of consciousness and unconsciousness, and he felt the nice, warm heat pry itself from his arms and leave him. And that was all he remembered before he blacked out.

* * *

Yay, I typed both Chapter 18 and 19 last night. I'm so proud of myself. But, before you guys tell me, I already know that I spelled kekke genkai wrong! So could you please tell me the correct way to spell it, and I'll correct it as soon as I can! 

Thanks to my readers, new and the ones that read as I progress,

And

Thanks to my reviewers for giving me advice and making me confide in myself:

lovefatedestiny

Blue Fire Kitsune

The Sorceress Princess

uchiha hikari

Lyris 88

Satta Kurosama

luvbi2

and

Luca4ever


	20. Chapter 20

P.S. I don't own Naruto so if any of this sounds out of place, it's because I have NO CLUE what it looks like. O.K. Read AWAY!

* * *

Chapter 20

Arrival

* * *

"Hello?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, in his ear for about the fiftieth time. "Hello!?!" Sasuke didn't even budge. His job was to wake Sasuke up so they can get going and get to the village relatively by the afternoon. But yelling at Sasuke when he was dead like this wasn't going to do any good. But Naruto had an idea, sure he'd loose his ass in the process. 

Naruto gathered chakra in the palm of his hand, clenched his fist, and hurled it at Sasuke's face. But it didn't connect.

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto with red Sharingan eyes, with so much annoyance and hate that it wasn't even funny, and in Sasuke hand, held inches away from his cheek, was Naruto's hand. With his other hand, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck and stood up, so Naruto was hanging.

Naruto tried clawing and kicking, but nothing reached Sasuke. Naruto was also concentrating on trying to keep his airway open, but it wasn't working well. "Sasuke," Naruto's voice was raspy. "Sas---can't breathe!"

Sakura entered in all cheerfully. "Good morning, Sasuke. I hope that you……." She saw the spectacle before her, plus a very red faced Naruto. She got hysterical. "Sasuke!" She yelled running over to him, and started tugging on his arm but he wouldn't let go. "Let him go! You're going to kill him. Naruto, hold on a second!" Sakura was terrified right now. Sasuke WAS going to choke him to death if she didn't do anything soon.

She reacted without thinking, she swung her hand back and then at full force, swung it back at Sasuke.

**Smack**

Naruto fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Sasuke was so shocked, and he felt that his face showed it. He felt where Sakura's palm contacted with his face. He didn't expect her to react like that. Sasuke turned to face her and she flinched in fear.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke, but you were going to kill him if I didn't do anything."

"No, you have no reason to be sorry, Sakura." Came a very stern and pissed off voice. Yintora stepped through the veil of leaves. "He deserved it for acting that way. Actually I think that he deserved more."

"But, I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean to." Sakura was defending him now.

"Well, just because he got to sleep for the first time in weeks, doesn't make that anyone's fault that he's cranky from not having enough sleep." Yintora argued with her.

"Yeah, but--" Sakura started.

"There's no 'but' about it Sakura. What if that was you?" Yintora pointed at Naruto still gasping on the floor. "Probably, the only reason Sasuke dropped Naruto, was because he didn't expect you to act that way." She paused for a split second. "If that was you, you might have been dead because if Naruto came in here to save you Sasuke would expect him to throw a few punches. And maybe, just maybe, if he was courteous, he would have left you on the brink of suffocation, just like Naruto, only because you saved him." Then Yintora stood directly in front Sasuke.

If he had ever feared a girl, this was he first time at least. Her eyes now burned with hatred combined with disappointment, fury and disdain for him. Nothing he normally saw in all other girl's eyes, adoration with the idea that he was irresistible. He wondered how this could have made her this pissed so badly.

"We are not responsible for your actions and emotions," Yintora started, her eyes burning his soul. "so control them." And with a flick of her wrist so fast that he barely saw it, the other cheek pained ten times worse than the one Sakura gave him.

Sasuke watched Yintora kneel and grab Naruto's arm, wrapped it around her neck, and hoisted him unstably to his feet. And with a final evil glance at him, those two walked through the veil together.

He didn't understand how she reacted that way. She made him feel guilt. But what she said was true. He did want to kill Naruto at that point, but if it was only because he was cranky, like she said, then he wondered what he could do if had actual bloodlust. It scared him a little.

He stuck out his arm and point toward the way they exited. "Out." He ordered Sakura.

"But Sasuke…" She began.

"Now, I will join you in a second. I need to pack." He told her.

Sakura stood beside the veil. "Yintora already packed for you. We just need to leave." Then she exited, leaving him feeling completely alone.

Sasuke looked at the ground, reflecting quickly on the morning's events and then pulled on his shirt and exited as well himself.

The rest of the trip was held in silence. And even though the town wasn't that far ahead, the journey took forever. The area they were now currently in was marshy, the same dampness and humidity, but with the slight chill from the thick mist that was trapped from the overhanging trees that never showed the sky.

Everyone stopped at the foot of the mist, wondering how to get to the village hidden somewhere inside it. They all looked at Kakashi and he just stood there wondering.

Yintora shook her head and looked at them all, including Naruto who was fine now, but kept his distance away from Sasuke. They all looked back at her in return.

She motioned for them to be quiet and to follow her. She led them into the mist for a couple minutes. Then she suddenly stopped and put her hands to her mouth and made a sound, like the chirping of a single bird. They waited a couple seconds as she listened. A few seconds later a responding chirp sounded a little right of where they were headed, in the distance. Yintora jumped for joy and a huge smile suddenly brightened her face. They set off toward the designated direction for another couple minutes. Then Yintora stopped them again. She called and the responding call came from straight ahead.

She started running straight through the mist and the others followed behind her. And shortly after a few moments an eerie glow radiated from amongst the mist. And from the mist, a boy of 14 with orange hair in a long pony tail and blue eyes. He was wearing a unzipped, high-collared, sleeveless, black vest made out of thin material, over a very light blue tank top, with khaki brown colored caprice and navy blue sandals, like they had. He had bandages wrapped around the bottom of the caprice legging on his left leg and had bandages and his shuriken case around his right mid-thigh. He had a couple rounds of chains around his waist like a belt and two black arm bands on each of his upper arms, along with his headband with his villages symbol on his forehead. He had a long chain wrapped around each of his lower arms and at the end of each chain was like a curved kunai, probably a weapon of some sort that he used. He carried a lantern that was giving of a strange bluish glow.

They had never seen the guy before in their lifetime, they mean all of them except, of course, Yintora. She giggled and ran up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, nearly knocking him over. He smiled just the same, still trying to hold the lantern up.

But Yintora finally let go and turned to face the others as they advanced toward the other two. "Okay, everybody, this is Keitaro." She said to them and he waved sheepishly. Then she turned to him. "And this, Keitaro, is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said offering him her hand.

He shook it and smiled. "Same here."

"Sasuke." Yintora said going on.

Sasuke showed absolutely NO sign of being friendly.

Keitaro nodded at him.

"Kakashi Sensei." She said in a still cheerful voice.

Kakashi smiled from behind his mask, and Keitaro bowed to him.

"And finally, Naruto!" Yintora said happily.

Keitaro gave the lantern to Yintora as he and Naruto had a stare down.

Finally Naruto spoke. "I don't like your hair."

"It the same color as your outfit." Keitaro said still locked eyes with Naruto.

Naruto thought for a comeback, but one didn't come. "Touché."

Keitaro waited a few moments and then grabbed Naruto in a headlock. "Come here." He said, then he gave him a noogy.

"Ahhhh, NO! What are you doing?!?" Naruto said struggling to get out.

Keitaro stopped and let him go. "Just messin' with you." He stated. "So anyway I'm here to 'escort' you to town, which is one thing that Yintora probably could've done herself. I don't know why she wanted my help." He shrugged his shoulders.

Yintora hugged him from behind. "Because I really wanted to see you, Keitaro." Then she waited. "Now piggyback?" She asked childish and curiously.

He smiled at her. "Sure, climb up." Keitaro said to her, and she got of his back, still holding the lantern with one hand. He acted as if she weighed nothing. Then Keitaro addressed the others. "Now I am going to run, try and keep up. If you get lost stay where you are unless you see the lantern beacon, then hurry up after it as fast as you can." Then he turned. "Okay, go." And he started running and the others kept pace behind him. He turned this way and that winding back and forth, confusing them, admittedly. They stood right in front of a gigantic tree. He ran straight towards it and disappeared. The others approached quietly and saw a gigantic whole in the tree roots that sloped at a downward angle and then back upwards. And at the bottom where they could see, they barely saw light. Each one of them climbed down and back out and came out in a shining clearing surrounded densely by trees so that the only way in was through those tree roots.

The city was large, with lots of buildings, kind of like the Leaf Village, and it was occupied by tons of people. Form where they were to the two football fields run where they stood to the beginning of the town was a vast amount of multi-colored wildflowers. And on the other side of the field, were the other two, Yintora and Keitaro.

They waved at the others. "Come on!" Yintora yelled in a happy voice. Then the two turned around and walked, with arms around each others waists, into town.

* * *

UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS **RIDICULOUS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It took me forever to write his Chapter. But then I had to create Kietaro and then Volleyball season started and I was so sore, that my brain hurt. I am just the author full of excuses, PLEASE forgive me!!!!!!! Pretty Please! J 

And by the way: Yeah, I DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT, own Naruto so I have absolutely NO clue if the village in the mist looks like that or anything, so for those of you that do know please BARE WITH ME, and not against me, PLEASE!

And also I just wanted to tell you that my story kind of continues off of the original storyline, except Orochimaru dies instead of Sarutobi and Tsunade (sp.) does not become fifth Hokage, but still comes to heal Sasuke and Kakshi after their encounter with Itachi. And Rock Lee still needs surgery. And then it basically starts off from about there. Maybe a few episodes ahead or behind.

Hint about next Chapter: Extreme urges of jealousy! OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooh! I wish the author would hurry up and writes it!!! Oh, that's me.

And about the whole crazy, psycho, mad Yintora thing, it also confused me at first. I mean why would should she act like that? I mean she is secretive so may have her own agenda, but then I found a reason and hopefully if I planned my story the way I want it to be then it will be explained. LATER, but still explained none the less.

_**I ASK THAT IF YOU MISUNDERSTOOD ANYTHING, THAT YOU READ THIS AUTHOR'S SECTION! I MEAN, SOMETIMES I CAN BE USEFUL AND EXPLAIN THINGS! BUT IF YOU STILL HAVE QUESTIONS THAT YOU ASK ME, AND DEPENDING ON IF I AM COMPETENT OR SMART ENOUGH, I MAY BE ABLE TO ANSWER IT. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!!**_

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaYYYYYYY! I gotten to page 100, FINALLY! OF course including all of these notes and being written in 16 size Vivaldi font with 72 size Chapter titles in the same font. But regardless, I MADE IT!! YAY ME.

P.S. I'VE NOTICED IN THIS NOTE, THAT I LIKE CAPITALS!!

Anyway thanks to all my readers. You're are the reasons I can continue, or else I would probably give up completely. BRAVO!!

And an even bigger thanks to my reviewers!:

lovefatedestiny

Blue Fire Kitsune

The Sorceress Princess

uchiha hikari

Lyris 88

Satta Kurosama

Luvbi2

tdubski-hiroshima

Luca4ever

And

Skyheart

It's thanks to you guys that I can sleep at night, let alone continue my story. I LOVE you guys. (Sniff) I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

But yeah so, I try to update soon!

Luv,

Angelic Cruxis


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Extreme Jealousy:

Sasuke's Infatuation Acknowledged!

Sasuke HATED it here. Not dislike or any of those small scaled feelings for this place, he abhorred it and found it so unbearable that he didn't want to be here more than he had to.

He spied on Yintora and Keitaro, from atop a building, as they strolled buddy-buddy, holding hands, through the streets chatting to each other. **A bit too buddy-buddy, if you ask me. **Sasuke thought his eyes burning holes in Keitaro's back. **Look at how he's hanging all over her! Disgusting! **His mind wasn't able to register that it probably wasn't all entirely Keitaro's fault, but if it did it wouldn't really matter. Sasuke would've loathed him anyway. He especially despised the fact that KEITARO was down there with her instead of him. And now because of that little incident, he hated EVERYTHING, even how the sun was shining.

And he thought it was pathetic how he didn't understand why he was feeling it. It annoyed him to no bounds.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. It was probably just past noon, and he needed to eat lunch. He jumped off of the roof top and trudged glumly down the crowded streets with his hands in his pockets. He walked down a couple streets when he knocked down a person with pink hair.

"Oh hey Sasuke." Sakura said hurriedly hopping up and dusting herself off. "Sorry 'bout th---"

"Don't bother," Sasuke started at first, but he didn't want to sound rude. "It was my fault."

"Okay." Sakura said looking at Sasuke confusedly. "Hey Sasuke I was thinking you know, since we're here right now, why don't we get ramen together?" She blushed and started fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied and he started to walk away.

Sakura stood there wondering what that response meant. Yes or No.

She looked at Sasuke who was standing in the middle of the road. "Well, are you coming or not?" Sakura heard him say. She smiled and ran up to join him.

Sasuke ducked into a ramen shop. There really was nowhere else to eat that he could think of. Sakura followed him quickly inside. They sat down and ordered some ramen. It was pretty silent as the cooks until the cooks gave them their servings.

Then Sakura spoke up. "So what made you change your mind, Sasuke?" She questioned him.

"There's nothing to do around here." Sasuke stated in a bored tone, as he nudged his noodles in his bowl. Now that he was actually here he didn't really feel hungry. They both ate, well in Sasuke's case, kept nudging the noodles around the bowl, in silence when Sasuke asked a very random question.

"Sakura how do you feel when you're with me?" He asked to her, looking down at his bowl, in a bored, nonchalant tone.

Sakura looked at him questioningly for a second. "Well I guess at first there's a fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach and everything is all feathery." She answered scratching her head, hoping she said what he was looking for. She wasn't really expecting that question.

A few more minutes of silent 'eating'.

"What do you feel when you see another girl with me?" He asked, still looking down at his bowl, in his still unconcerned tone.

She imagined for a second. "I feel like tearing her to shreds!" She said in an evil voice and then looked down at her half-empty bowl as well. "But why are you asking Sas------" She looked over to where he was sitting. There was a wad of cash to cover both of their lunches but their was no Sasuke.

**Awwwwwwwwwww!** She hung her head. **Look what you've done now!! **She thought to herself.. **You've scared Sasuke away!**

* * *

**Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you even think that! **Sasuke asked himself, shaking his head. He migrated pretty fast through the crowded streets. He did NOT want to run into Sakura again.** How could you even think that. You must be on the very verge of insanity!**

He came to the edge of town, to the field of flowers. He walked out to the center and laid down on his back. He stared at the sky, thinking. He couldn't seriously love a girl!…..Or could he? He sat there for what seemed like hours. Then footstep came up behind him and the person sat on the ground, just above his head.

Brown hair dangled in his face. Sasuke looked at the person. "Yintora, what are you doing?" He asked her.

"I was going to ask you what YOU were doing alone, out here by yourself. In a field of FLOWERS, none the less."

"No, seriously. What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her again.

"Okay, I just came to find you and say that I'm sorry for the whole me freaking out thing this morning." She confessed. "I mean I know you weren't really going to kill him, you were just mad. Really, really, really, really, really, really---------------"

"Okay, I get the point." Sasuke said sitting up and turning his body around to face her. "Thought you wouldn't have acted that way, if I hadn't acted the way I had, you know. So if anyone had to, I should be the one apologizing." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Yintora plucked a few flowers with one hand the other she kept behind her back. She placed a flower from her visible hand in her hair and reached over and stuck one in Sasuke's. She smiled, pleasantly pleased with herself. "So is everything good between us?"

Sasuke smiled back. "I guess so." He replied plucking the flower from his hair.

Then Yintora stood up and towered over him. "Good, that means that I can do this." She brought out her other hand and in it was a large, gigantic, bunch of flowers. And was still smiling as she dumped them over Sasuke's head.

Sasuke was looked at her severely surprised.

"See," She giggled. "You look SO MANLY now" Then she turned and started to run away from him.

Sasuke shook his head enough rapidly to shake all of the flowers off and got up and ran after. They ran back and forth across the field and every time that Yintora got the chance she would throw more flowers on Sasuke and they would laugh some more. But finally she gave up and Sasuke tackled her to the ground.

He ended pinning her to the ground by her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and had the strongest urge to just kiss her, she made him so happy.

"So do you feel better?" Yintora asked him.

Sasuke looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean."

"When I first got here, you seemed so lonely. So I wanted to help make you feel not as lonely, if that makes any sense at all." She said to him.

He rolled onto his back and laid right beside her on the ground. And smiled at the sky. "It makes perfect sense."

She moved to put her head on his stomach. " So what's your answer then?"

"I'm smiling," He started. "What do you think?"

"Who knows, you're a very complex individual." Sasuke could hear the smile in her voice.

They sat there for a couple minutes and then Yintora stood up and offered a hand to him. "Come walk with me."

"Why?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"Well, I have to go find Keitaro and Naruto." She answered.

"So, why do I have to go?" Anger flared in his head.

"Because I want you to. Please." She begged him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in a friendly way. "Fine." He said. Sasuke took her hand and was pulled up.

They walked into town together, their hands still entwined.

* * *

They passed through multiple streets, and each time they did Sasuke was a little nervous. Sure the holding hands was fine, and Sasuke, in his complete and utter amazement didn't mind at all, he actually liked it, it was the fact that he felt that they would come across someone they knew or someone who would point out and accuse them. Of course no was even looking at them, but Sasuke felt uneasy with her when there was so many people around. He tried to let go of her hand, but he couldn't, it was stuck in her grip. 

"Why are you doing that?" Sasuke finally asked after giving up on trying to escape. "It don't even feel like you're doing anything."

"Because I know sooner or later, you'll try to sneak away and be lonely again. Besides I forgot to tell you that you, me, Keitaro, Naruto, and Sakura are all going to have dinner together. Keitaro's treat to all of us for coming here. You probably sneak away from that anyway." She stated. "So I'm keeping you in at least arms range until I definitely know that you will participate thoroughly."

Sasuke groaned. There was a semi-long silence. "How?" He questioned her.

"Well, I can make my chakra react to your chakra in a certain way and," Yintora started to explain. "It makes the chakra of your body parts to the area of mine I choose to react, like a super magnet." She confused herself even. "Do you understand?"

Sasuke shook his head. "A little."

Yintora sighed. "Let me demonstrate it. Let me see your other hand."

Sasuke stuck out his other hand.

"Okay, watch my hand." She stated. And she took the other hand, that wasn't attached to Sasuke's other one still, and hovered it near above the palm of Sasuke's hand. "Do you feel that?" Yintora asked him.

"Yeah, most definitely." Sasuke almost wondered why he didn't feel the more than subtle amount to chakra coming off of her hand before.

"Watch." Was all she said, and really had to say. Sasuke was interested. All she did was set her hand on top of his.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"Go ahead. If you don't believe it, then just try and see it you can get it off." Yintora challenged him with a sly smirk.

He tried to move his other arm and now it wouldn't budge. "Okay, I get it now." But then the previous chakra flow shot off a question in his head. "How did you do the whole heat type thing last night?" He asked her.

"Like this." Yintora stated simply. Then she released the hand she just linked and showed Sasuke a thin, thin, thinnest layer of chakra you ever could see lining the palm of her hand. And in viper like motion, she leaned down and touched the back of Sasuke's right calf.

Sasuke's calf didn't respond and he fell to his knee. So now he was at an awkward position. He was stuck holing Yintora's hand and looked like he was kneeling. If anyone was actually was paying attention to them, they might have thought that he was proposing or something. He was embarrassed a lot and felt himself begin to blush, only a little though. "What did you do?" Was the only thing he could say.

"See," Yintora started, chuckling slightly, also noticing the position he was in now. "I gather tiny amount of chakra, heat increasingly and apply it to the area that needs to be relaxed." She said. "Nothing really technical. Sometimes I use it on myself." She stated. Yintora stood there and waited for Sasuke to say something.

He had a mind blank for a second and then asked, "Can you let go of my hand and help me, please?"

Yintora looked down at him. "Only if you promise you'll participate and not run away."

"Yintora, look at me," He said gesturing with his free hand at his position. "I can't even stand! How am I supposed to RUN away. I could crawl, but you would be able to catch me, so what is the point?"

Yintora understood his point. She smiled. "Okay!" She said really happily and she released Sasuke's other hand, but latched on to his arm and pulled him to his usable foot, and Sasuke leaned on Yintora for support as they walked to the restaurant.

* * *

_**Later at the restaurant**_

Three words for ya:

Sasuke was miserable.

They were seated in a semi-fancy restaurant (ya know the ones were you actually have to sit at a table and wait FOREVER to get your food [Kinda like me with this chapter), at a private booth that only seated four people. On one side Yintora sat by Keitaro, having Keitaro being on the outside. Then on the other side was Sakura and Sasuke, with Sasuke on the outside and Naruto pulled up a chair at the end of the table.

Sakura seemed quiet, apparently the whole weird lunch conversation didn't scare Sasuke after all, but she didn't say anything just in case anything scared Sasuke. But she smiled and was having a good time, unlike the guy sitting next to her.

Yintora was sitting next to HIM again. Why didn't she by Sasuke. **I mean she's the one who dragged me along. I didn't even want to come. I mean I was perfectly fine moping.** Sasuke thought to himself, while glaring directly at Keitaro, who noticed this awhile earlier and now was glaring back at him. Naruto and the girls were so involved in the conversation that they didn't even know the other two boys weren't paying attention.

"Isn't that right, Keitaro?" Yintora said nudging him the side.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, Yintora." He said with a hint of regret in his voice, still glaring at Sasuke. "But I have to speak with Sasuke for a moment, alone." He said to Yintora who was giving him a questioning look.

"Okay." She said as she watched Keitaro grab the still slightly handicapped Sasuke by the shoulder, and rushing outside the door of the restaurant.

Outside, Keitaro pushed Sasuke to the wall. "Okay, what the hell is your problem, little boy."

Sasuke pushed Keitaro away. "What problem?!" He snapped at Keitaro angrily.

"Your frickin' attitude, the whole entire reason that you were glaring at me in there the entire." Keitaro said pushing him back.

"May be because you been hanging all over my teammate the whole entire time we've been here today." Sasuke retaliated by pushing Keitaro back, again.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, stop." Keitaro said backing off of a few steps. "You think that I've been hanging over Yintora all day, basically right?"

Sasuke nodded, kind of confused about where the argument was going.

Keitaro started cracking up. "Dude," He started between breaths. "Yintora's like my sister." He paused for a quick second to calm himself. "We grew up here for a couple years together, and we both strictly told each other that we both be there for each other like older brother and little sister, and that's what we became. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sasuke took this in and felt completely stupid. "Okay, never mind then."

"But what would it matter if I was 'hanging all over her' or not." Keitaro questioned Sasuke.

"I said never mind." Sasuke said making it clear that he wanted to end the conversation, he started to hobble away.

Keitaro finally realized. "You like her don't you? If so deeply concerned about her like that you've got to."

Sasuke stopped. Did he? Did he love her and not realize it? If he did, would this second opinion be able to convince himself enough? "I don't know." He told the truth.

"Well if you do anything to hurt her," Getting up in Sasuke's face and poking him hard in the ribs. "Will hunt you down and I will kill you." Sasuke also heard Gaara's voice also saying the last two words. They both basically said the same thing. If he hurts her, he will get killed.

Sasuke was still pondering inside his head, whether or not he loved Yintora, when the person walked outside and looked at them both with her beautiful eyes. And the voice in his head combined with the feathery feeling in his stomach answered to himself and to Keitaro. "Yes." He stated plainly and Keitaro understood what he meant.

"I'm sorry, but, um, the food is at the table and…… I'm so sorry for interrupting." She was looking down at her feet twirling a strand of hair slowly, like she was afraid she was going to be punished for interrupting.

"It's okay," Keitaro said to her, but looking at Sasuke with a inquisitive look.

Sasuke flashed Keitaro an evil look. The one that said, 'Don't you dare.'

Keitaro nodded, apparently he's already gone through this himself and understood Sasuke's predicament. "We were just talking about our childhood and the slow service this place has." He stated to Yintora.

Yintora sighed, apparently relieved that she hadn't run into anything private. She held the flap open for Keitaro and he ducked inside the restaurant. She was waiting for Sasuke now. "Are you coming?" She asked him innocently.

"Nah," Sasuke started. He was in shock with himself. He wanted to be alone for the rest of the night.

"Why not?" Yintora asked curiously.

"I guess I'm just not hungry." Sasuke felt bad for lying to her.

"But, what about the food that you ordered?" She kept shooting questions at him. Sasuke knew she didn't want him to leave, it was supposed to be a spend time with your team moment.

"Tell me how much it costs and I'll give you the money tomorrow." He told her.

"Oh, okay." She said looking kind of depressed. "Well, goodnight, then." Yintora finished and then she ducked back inside the restaurant.

**She was probably hoping that I would make friends with Keitaro more.** Sasuke thought feeling sorry for hurting the feelings of Yintora and the cook that made the food, for not eating it.

He walked down the street, and all the while he was having a conflict with his brain. **You know why didn't you actually noticed that you loved her before?** He kept wondering and wondering and couldn't find an answer. Maybe he was too stupid, too blind, too greedy for power, too vengeful, or maybe to him, it was just too plain obvious for his mind to accept it. He came to the hotel they were staying at, found his room, went upstairs to it, found out that it was too humid in there, so he took off his shirt and laid it on the end of his bed. He flopped into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. And the last thing he thought before he went to bed was:

**I love a girl? **Then his mind confirmed it. **Yes, I love a girl.**

* * *

UGGGGGGGGGH!! This took me forever, and I have no idea why. But I swear to you after I figure out this whole 'high school routine' thing, then there will definitely be more chapters up. Yes this means I have started school as a freshie, three weeks ago. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! THREE WEEKS AGO! AND THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER I HAVE POSTED SO FAR! I MAY NOT GET ONE UP AT THE END OF THIS WEEK BECAUSE, GUESS WHAT, I'VE GOT THREE TESTS TO DO THIS WEEK!

Yeah hey, for those of you who do want to wait to finish reading my SERIES before they're sixty I suggest you drop out know. This Naruto series is a going to be a trilogy so far and if I can figure out a fourth idea for a fourth book or get some ideas then it could be even longer than that. Just a warning.

In the next, next or maybe next, next, next chapter I am going to use a song. How FREAKING AWESOME is that! And I won't forget to give credit to the band either, they deserve it, I think it's is a pretty good song, nothing rock or hard metal about though.

Thanks to my readers, new ones and the ones that have been with me this far,

And an even bigger thanks to my reviewers:

lovefatedestiny

Blue Fire Kitsune

The Sorceress Princess

uchiha hikari

Lyris 88

Satta Kurosama

Luvbi2

Luca4ever

tsubaki-hiroshima

and

Skyheart

_**HINT, HINT:**_** If you want to see your name with this list, please give me reviews. P.S. sometimes I can burn really easy, so no flames please, but if you have a some really helpful advice I would love to hear it. Kind of like that one person who called Yintora a Mary-Sue, I was mad at that person and I've had a couple friends explain it to me and I'm still not quite sure what a Mary-Sue is, but the point is I didn't like it. SO please no bad flames.**

I'll try to update as soon as I can. I can't believe it. Three tests in one week! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


End file.
